Fire
by Itachiforever342
Summary: A girl is running for her life in the rain...only to get struck down. A single ninja comes across her as she is about to die, and rescues her. What could this possibly mean about the hidden village she was fleeing to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This is a brand-new story, not related to my series whatsoever! I hope everyone likes this one since I tried something different!

* * *

**Fire**

A torrent of rain fell, so fiercely that the sound of fleeing footsteps was almost lost. Out of the rain a young figure in a flame-red kimono appeared, the sound of fierce panting coming from the lips of the petite person, small clouds of mist escaping with each exhale. Hair a deep, almost shimmering red flopped against the runner's back, in two thick, tight French braids, mint-green ribbons tied in secure knots keeping the hairdo in place. A face that was pale yet flushed from the run through the icy precipitation was set in determination as sharp ears detected the sound of more footsteps coming up from behind. Eyes the exact shade of the ribbons narrowed in frustration as the entire face winced.

Shouts of hatred and indignation came from the pursuers, although too muddled to make out until they got closer, which made the smaller figure speed up. This chase would have to end sometime, and the young one was fixed on not being caught.

"Don't rest until it is caught!"

"That filthy abomination has to die!"

"It's speeding up again!"

The pursuit only sped up the more time it took for the hunters to catch up with their prey. They were heading distinctly south, yet the torrential spring storm didn't let up as the hours stretched on. In fact, winds picked up and lightning crackled across the sky, the bright flashes of light temporarily lighting up the scene as night fell. Everything changed with the suddenness of the dark, in fact, it made the sprint more deadly than before, even if both parties didn't even stumble from the lack of light.

Every second seemed like an hour to the pursued one, every extra bit of speed mattered, every ounce of remaining strength to lengthen the stride just the smallest bit. Everything rested on if the destination, the safe haven, could be reached. If so, then the chase would end without any bloodshed. If not, one death would occur, and it wouldn't be that of the ones that tailed the wanted individual.

A large set of gates with a leaf drawn onto them appeared in the runner's sight, and a sigh of relief came from the ever-whitening lips. The goal was in sight, but could the last stretch prove fatal?

"Attack!"

A piercing cry echoed through the night, followed by silence.

A broken, battered body lay in the midst of the hunters, the leader kicking it in spite before ripping off a piece of the bloody kimono and turning away.

"Definitely dead. Served the brat right for running. Died like a dog instead of a warrior."

"Should we tell the feudal lord when we get back?"

"Of course, I'll report that we finished the mission with extreme brutality with this piece of bloodied cloth as the proof. That ought to make him breathe better."

The group left without another word, none noticing the taller figure that had appeared in front of the small body. An umbrella was lifted to keep the unknown person dry, as they bent down and pressed a pair of fingers to the victim's neck. A sigh escaped the person before a scathing mutter.

"They weren't thorough enough, the fools."

The person, an adult obviously by the height, lifted up the body and looked down at the maimed face.

"You won't regret that they were quick to leave."

* * *

Mysterious beginning...what does this foretell about the rest of the story?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's chapter two, some vital information in this one! Flashbacks!

Thanks for some people reading it! :)

* * *

_Thirteen years before…_

The feudal lord came in the chambers of his wife, a dark-haired, dark-eyed, pale beauty that he'd selected from the finest bloodline. He smiled as he looked down at the bundle she was holding.

"Haruka, what is it?"

"It's a girl, my lord. She looks almost exactly like you."

"She looks strong, but you must give me a boy next."

"Yes, my lord."

Yet, when he next saw his beloved wife, she'd died from the blood loss of having their only child. He was angry at his newborn daughter, so he raised her to be everything her mother wasn't: a true princess and heir to become the ruler of the Hi no Kuni. She knew lessons that even her father only guessed at, but her true roots shone through, and the furious lord sought to take her life because of the secret his wife had harbored, even if the child was the only one he had. Jealous that she would usurp the throne from him with the secret, he banished her from the city and sent his personal guards to assassinate her.

No more would he be troubled of what had become of his foolishness in choices when it came to a wife. It would never be known that he even had a daughter, for she would be dead within an hour of her fleeing. He would remarry and have a son and that would be that.

He couldn't have been more blinded by his overconfidence.

* * *

What do you think is gonna happen? In a story like this, you never know!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I'm sorry for the very short chapter, but it didn't really need to be any longer, in my opinion.

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Strength came to the girl slowly, feeling like she was pulling herself out of a vat of glue. Her eyes opened as she felt a hand resting on her forehead, before a coolness came to rest on it. Her eyes focused on a person's face, and her vision cleared to find a man with forget-me-not eyes and shaggy blonde hair, and a handsome face that was rather serious. He saw she was awake and smiled, which lit his face up.

"So you've finally woken up."

He ruffled her bangs and her hands instantly rose to touch her head where he'd caressed it. Her eyes stared at him as if she'd never seen a human being before. He tilted his head and asked, "Did you not like that?"

She grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up to her head again. Her eyes closed as he stroked her head. A small smile graced her rosy lips as she managed to get out, "It feels…nice…"

He gave her head a final pat before he lifted a pitcher and cup and poured some water. He held it out to her as he helped her sit up. She sipped it gratefully and her eyes went to his as he watched her refined movements.

"You seem starved for kindness. Are you an orphan?"

She lowered her eyes to the half-full cup and shook her head.

"Your mannerisms and the elegance of your clothes point to a high heritage. Do you wish for me to guess what happened and why you were almost murdered?"

Her eyes flashed to his before she shook her head again. "I…am the only child of the feudal lord of this country. My mother was…according to him…a 'demon whore'. She died just after I was born and only left me these," one of her hands raised to a pair of large dangly earrings that were half-red, half-clear that nearly reached her shoulders, "to point me to where her family was. They have the same leaf that was painted on the gates of your village, sir."

"May I see one of them, or are they welded shut so you can't take them off?"

She bit her lip as she unclasped one from her ear and held it out to him. He took it and gazed at the symbol of the Konoha leaf that was intricately carved onto it, before he noticed what shape the earring was. His eyes went to her, looking her once over before inquiring, "Do you look more like your father, child?"

Her eyes lowered to her cup again as she nodded. "I don't know what my mother looked like, because my father never told me. But he says I was cursed by her to have the abominable powers of the devil. I didn't know what he meant by that, for when I asked, all I received was a fist to the face."

His blue orbs narrowed in silent anger. "You mean he hit you often?"

"Yes, although the bruises were covered by make-up if they weren't covered by my clothes."

"That doesn't excuse him for doing something so horrible to his own child. Here, your earring back."

She took it and placed it back on her ear. "But he told me that unless I never displayed my devil powers he would hurt me, so I've never shown him what I can do save for the first time I discovered them. I don't know why such a thing is so wrong, but his cold eyes and harshness told me it was."

The man cradled his chin, rubbing it a little. His eyes were thoughtful as he gazed at the petite girl who looked no more than seven years of age. "You're certainly young enough, and although I'm really busy… Girl, I know about your mother's family from the symbol on your earrings. Since Fugaku and Mikoto have a boy around three, they might need help taking care of him and they have the financial backing… I'll have to speak with them. What's your name?"

"The name my mother gave me is Tenchū, although my father never called me that. He called me 'Akuko'." **A/N: The first name means "heavenly judgment" and the second means "evil child". Either way, they weren't very good names for a girl.**

"Tenchū…that does seem like a rather foreboding name, as well as your ghastly nickname… Do you like either of those names?"

"No…I don't."

"Would you like me to give you a name?"

"Sir, I would be delighted."

He smiled at her and thought about it. Since she was of _that_ clan, he thought a name that complimented something about her would do fine. When he looked at her eyes again, he knew what it was. "Midori…"

"Midori?"

"Yes, do you know what it means?"

She nodded. "Green."

"Yes, a pretty name, just like the color of your eyes. You're very smart for a child your age."

"I'm thirteen…"

There was a short silence as the man blinked. "Come again?"

"I'm thirteen years old. My growth spurt hasn't started yet and I heard from some of my former servants that my mother was a tiny thing as well."

"How…" He waved a hand. "Never mind that, if we are to hide your identity, we might as well hide your true age. You look around the age that children usually start at the academy. You should go there to be taught about what your blood hails from. You ought to be very skilled, from what I can feel of your chakra."

"Um…chakra? What's that?"

He sighed and patted her head. "You'll learn all about it at the academy, and your training with Fugaku, who should be happy to in his free time."

"Sir, may I have your name?"

"Oh! I was so busy with planning for your future, I forgot to introduce myself in turn. I'm Namikaze Minato."

"Namikaze-san…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for showing me such kindness when you didn't even know who I was."

"Midori-chan, you're like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. I think I'll always like you."

She looked hesitant, but she grinned just like he was, before dropping the expression, looking ashamed.

"No, you don't have to be ashamed of showing your true feelings, Midori-chan. Your grin lights up your face beautifully, don't hide it from anyone and you'll find that many people who would reject you will actually like you because you're not afraid to smile."

Her eyes lit up as she smiled again, before she asked, "Can I…hug you, Namikaze-san?"

"Of course."

She threw herself on him, hugging him as if he was her true father. He held her back, rubbing her back up and down to comfort her.

"When you're in need of a hug or to talk, I'll always be around to help you."

"Thank you, Namikaze-san."

* * *

Yays! Now we know more about the OC! I've never really written a story about the earlier generation of Naruto, so please forgive me for any OOCness!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Wow, I've been distracted by other things! It's been a while since I updated! I apologize!

Now we have the next chapter!

* * *

Within the next few days, Midori was back on her feet and looking much better, color back to her skin and brightness in her eyes as she walked next to Minato, who led her through the streets of the village to a large compound, which had the same symbol as her earrings. She gazed in awe at all the people moving about, who had fair skin like hers, but with eyes black as night and hair ranging from light gray to chocolate brown and midnight black. She and Minato stood out like sore thumbs with their brighter-colored hair and eyes. The people all wore neutral-colored clothing with the symbol on their backs. She'd never known that her mother's family was so large.

Most of the people bowed to Minato as he passed, and he nodded in return. He was silent through the whole walk to a well-sized house, which he knocked at. She hid, feeling rather inadequate even though she was a girl of high standing. He placed a hand on her head and smiled reassuringly at her.

The door slid open and a woman with black hair, fair skin and dark eyes smiled in greeting. "Hello, Hokage-sama. For what reason do you visit my humble household?"

A little boy with steel-colored hair looked out from behind her and looked up at Minato. He concentrated for a moment before shouting, "Blondie!"

"Itachi, that's not nice!" the woman reprimanded, lifting him up. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but Itachi has reached the age where he's almost impossible to manage. Not only that, he's very smart and thinks that he can handle everything on his own."

Minato smiled. "I can tell. I'm here to speak with you and Fugaku-san. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is. I'll bring you to him."

They entered the house and Mikoto noticed the small pair of geta set by Minato's ninja sandals, but didn't mention it since the girl was completely hidden by the blonde Hokage. She led him to the room where Fugaku was reading from a scroll, which he rolled up at the appearance of his wife.

"Mikoto. What is it?"

"The Yondaime is here to see us both about something."

Fugaku bowed to the blonde man and greeted, "Hokage-sama. Please, come kneel in front of me. What is…"

As Minato walked in and knelt, they finally saw Midori near-clinging to Minato, her face rather nervous as she was coaxed to kneel at his side in full view of who would probably be her new guardians. She kept her head low as a girl of lower rank should to any adult, even though she was the daughter of the feudal lord. Minato placed a hand on her head and began to talk.

"This girl was found outside the village near death, it was clear she'd been attacked and beaten with fierce brutality. She's just recovered and has asked to rejoin her clan."

Fugaku coughed a little as he realized what Minato meant. "You mean this girl's an _Uchiha_? She looks nothing like an Uchiha, no dark hair and eyes, even if she's slender and pale-skinned! I've never seen such a girl in my life, we keep our bloodline within the village! It's against our clan code to cross-breed with any outsiders, you know that, Hokage-sama!"

"Then how do you explain _these_?" Minato questioned, lifting one of her earrings.

Mikoto gasped and reached for them. "Those are my sister's. Haruka-chan, she's been missing for fifteen years, but she always wore those earrings. Child, where did you get those?"

Midori looked up, touching the other earring as the first was released. "They were my mother's. She died just after I was born, but my father tried to have me killed because he thought I was a devil."

"What did you do that caused him to have this strong hatred?" Fugaku asked.

"This."

She lifted a hand and a ball of fire appeared in it, yet didn't harm her. Mikoto nodded to her husband, who turned to the girl again. "Girl, what is your name?"

"Midori…"

"Midori-san, do you know what they did with your mother's remains?"

"They cremated her, like they do all the high-ranking nobles."

"At least her body wasn't buried for some other village to steal from. How old are you?"

"Seven, sir."

"Hmm, I suppose you should go through the academy, since you know fire manipulation naturally. Hokage-sama, I accept her into my family since she seems to be just as good as dead to her father. Would you arrange her papers so she'll be able to join a class in her age group?"

"Of course Fugaku-san," Minato answered with a smile. "I'm sure she'll be a skilled user of fire, just as the Uchiha emblem states."

"She will be given my personal attention for a while until Itachi is old enough to be trained as well. I will teach her whatever I can in the Uchiha style, although whether or not she will have as much potential as my son, only time will show its results."

"You also know that she is a girl and cannot be as strong as a boy her age. Please, don't go overboard."

"If that is what must be done, very well."

Minato stood and nodded to the couple before turning to leave. He was stopped when Midori stood and grabbed his duster. He turned and placed a hand on her head. "I know you've grown connected to me, Midori-chan, but now's the time we must part. Please, be the mature girl I know you are and stay here."

She nodded and whispered, "Visit me?"

He smiled gently and nodded, giving her bangs one last mussing before he exited the room.

"Midori-san."

She turned and knelt, lowering her head. "Yes, sir?"

"There are a few rules you must follow while you're here. When you aren't training or at the academy, you must help Mikoto in the daily chores and watching after Itachi. You are on time to everything, lateness will not be tolerated in this house. You must act according to your status within the clan, which is, until you have gained my trust, an outsider. You will wear clothing more suitable for a seven-year-old girl of this clan, Mikoto will help you with that. Also, you must either cut your hair or change the style, two braids flapping in the wind will get you killed. Do you understand everything I've told you?"

She nodded, bowing. "Yes, sir."

"This one is more intelligent than most her age Fugaku," Mikoto pointed out, a soft look in her eyes. "She has the comprehension level of an early teenager, and her manners are superb. Dear, who taught you how to walk with such poise and elegance?"

"My father. He was very strict in all his lessons and I was often reminded of my place in the castle."

"Castle? Your father is a lord?"

"He's the feudal lord of this country."

Mikoto cast a worried glance to her husband, who nodded. He mused, "We might have to keep her within the village just in case her father decides to check for certain that she is really dead." He set his firm eyes on the girl in front of him. "Midori-san, unless you're at the academy or training with me, you must stay in this house with Mikoto. Do not even set a toe outside unless you are bidden by either myself or my wife. Not even for Itachi's sake, _is that clear_?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Very good. Mikoto, I'll watch Itachi while you get Midori-san ready."

Itachi was set down and the little boy sat next to his father, wiggling with little kid energy, as Mikoto led Midori out. She was led to a spare room where Mikoto took out a black shirt and navy blue shorts.

"These are all we have until we can get you some proper dresses and skirts. Midori-chan, come try these on."

Midori slipped the clothes on and found they were a little loose, but didn't complain. She smiled in thanks, before Mikoto knelt down behind the girl and untied the green ribbons and loosed the braids, taking a brush and running the bristles through the thick locks that were almost curly because of how long her hair had been bound.

"Midori-chan, what kind of style would you like, unless you wish to cut it to a shorter length."

"A single braid that's tied on both ends by my ribbons, please."

"All right, I should be done in a moment."

Midori stood in her normal position: back straight as a board, feet together, hands together in front of her, shoulders back, like the nobility she was. She gasped when Mikoto rubbed her shoulders a little.

"Aren't you stiff from standing like that?"

"No, this is how I've stood all my life."

"You might have to unlearn that, because it might make you stand out in a bad way."

"I don't know how, ma'am. I haven't been in company that had different stances."

Mikoto sighed and smiled. "You might have to watch other girls in your class and see how they walk and stand, because for you not to stand out as a high-standing young lady, you'll have to act like a normal girl down to the very last detail. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try my best, ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am, Mikoto-san will do."

"All right, Mi-Mikoto-san."

* * *

There's the end of chapter four! I like how I portrayed Mikoto in this chapter. Itachi at four years old! So cute!

As penance for my lateness, I'll post another chapter right away!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's chapter five, as I promised!

* * *

The next day Mikoto took Midori to the academy, many of the boys in the class sitting forward at the sight of the new pretty addition.

"Class, this is our newest transfer student, Uchiha Midori. Please be nice to her and help her make friends so she can be comfortable."

"Yes, sensei!"

She sat in the front so she could see things better and so that the teacher could answer her questions and help her with her schoolwork for the first few days.

"Today we'll be reviewing our hand signs for techniques."

Her concentration was broken when she felt something hit the back of her head. She ignored it and looked back at the teacher, who was demonstrating the different signs slowly so everyone could see.

"As you can see, there are twelve of them for each of the twelve animals of the zodiac. Dog, rat, boar, rabbit, dragon, ox, tiger, ram, snake, monkey, horse and rooster. Now, who wants to demonstrate?"

Another thing hit her in the head, but again, she pointedly disregarded it. Whoever it was that was trying to distract her from an important lesson and she wouldn't heed it.

Almost instantly after she thought that, a hand lightly tugged on her braid.

"Hey carrot top."

She would pay no attention to the annoyance.

A slightly harder tug.

"Hey carrots!"

Nope.

The next yank was so sharp she yelped, even as a tearing sound rang through the room.

She froze at the sound, not wanting to even turn for fear that what she thought had ripped would be in the person's hand. The teacher saw and scolded, "Inuzuka Seiji! What have you done to poor Midori-san's hair?"

"I didn't mean to tear it like that, honest! She must have really weak hair if just one little tug rips it out like that!"

The girls and most of the boys in the class began shouting at him as Midori reached back and found her waist-length braid was now half its length and unraveled, all uneven and probably ugly. Her lower lip began to quiver as tears formed in her eyes.

The teacher turned to her and saw her expression. "Midori-san, we can get it trimmed in time for you to be back here for lunch, okay? You've cut your hair before right?"

She screamed before dissolving into tears.

"Seiji-san, apologize to Midori-san at once!"

"But I didn't—"

"Now!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your hair like that."

"You're getting detention for this disruption, Seiji-san. You know better than you bug your classmates at all, let alone during class."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A little chapter just for awws and snickers! Poor Midori!

Oh, and this scene I got from Anne of Green Gables, so no one can sue me, for it is also not mine! (Except that Anne's hair didn't get torn, that was just for hilarity's sake).

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Perhaps I should've put this chapter with the fifth one, but I guess that it can't be undone right now, so here!

* * *

During lunch one of the female teachers came in and trimmed Midori's hair to an even length.

"Your hair is very delicate, sweetie. What do you use on it?"

"Just plain soap."

"For hair like yours, you should use strengthener shampoo. Now, now, calm down, your hair will grow back."

Her hair was re-braided and the pair of ribbons tied snugly. She still sobbed, although she tried to stifle the intense flow.

Both of them looked up at the door sliding open.

Minato stepped in and looked a little concerned. "Kushina, I thought you said you were going to meet me for lunch. Did you get caught up teaching again?"

"No, I had to trim this poor little girl's hair after getting it ripped."

The blonde man jumped a little when he was hugged. He saw a familiar head of shimmering ruby hair and noticed how much shorter the braid was. "Midori-chan, you surprised me. How did your hair get so short?"

"A boy pulled my braid and it tore in half!" she cried, tears running down her face anew.

"There, there, Midori-chan, you just need to calm down and see that your hair is still a very nice length. It still falls to the middle of your back, which is very pretty on you."

"Cross your heart, Namikaze-san?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, before smiling. She then bowed to him at the waist, her face towards the ground. "Thank you so much for cheering me up, Namikaze-san."

He patted her back and smiled. "You're welcome, Midori-chan."

Kushina came over and put her arm around his waist. "So Minato, are you going to introduce me to this cutie?"

"Of course, Kushina. This is Uchiha Midori. I saved her from death and took care of her until yesterday."

"She's sure taken a shine to you, Minato. Should I be jealous?"

"Of course not, my love," he soothed, before kissing her. "Our relationship is more like a father and daughter than anything else. She's only seven years old, after all."

Midori looked a little uncomfortable at the open display of affection, even though she was thirteen and on the brink of puberty. She knew about romance at its deepest point, her father breaking it to her very early so she wouldn't have to worry about her wedding night. She thought they were perfect for each other, just that him kissing his significant other in the open like this made the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Now stop it, you're embarrassing the poor girl."

"All right, I will. We'll finish this later. Midori-chan, I won't forget my promise. See you later."

Midori blinked and forced her face to cool off before she was teased for blushing over nothing. So Minato had a girlfriend, it was just that he wasn't uncomfortable with public displays of affection! Why did she have to be so awkward around situations like that?

She sighed and shook her head. It shouldn't bother her, yet she knew why it did. With someone else in his heart, he might marry Uzumaki-sensei and have kids of his own, thus a threat of forgetting about her as she grew up and needed a parental figure that understood her need for love. Was it jealousy panging in her chest?

She sure hoped it wasn't. She was far too young to have a crush on a man who saw her as a little kid, instead of a late-blooming teenager. It would be too cruel of her to have such a feeling against a wonderful, caring woman who was Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

Yes, I really like Kushina, where Naruto got his spunk and outgoing personality!

I hate to make this a rivalry between them, and you can tell that Midori likes Kushina, too!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

It seems that Midori is fighting over the child image she has and her real age. So what'll happen next?

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

When class was over, the rest of the kids ran out of the building, while she looked at the booklet she was to bring home and memorize. It was rather thick, but she knew with her memorization skills it wouldn't be a problem as long as she didn't overdo it. She opened it to the first page and found it was the principals of properly executing techniques.

"Concentration, control, and visualization. These three are the basics for any technique that can be learned or created. Most techniques also require hand signs to complete the formation, but some only the above mentioned steps. All of this comes through training the mind and body to develop a higher chakra capacity. The higher-ranked the technique, the more chakra and hand signs it requires."

She stopped reading and thought about what she'd just read. It was rather simple. What she'd learned about the hand signs in class today made her feel a little more comfortable with this. So when she formed her fireballs, they needed concentration, control and visualization. She did it all without thinking, but she knew that everything couldn't come to her just like that, unless she was an unnatural genius at it, which she doubted. A genius such as Minato only appeared once every ten years or so.

She shifted her book to one hand and raised her free one. A fireball formed in her palm, which was a mixture of chakra form manipulation and fire manipulation, according to her uncle. She had an unnatural knack for fire manipulation, so she supposed that any fire technique would come easy to her. Everything else might be a little tougher for her to master. She was only half-Uchiha, after all.

She flipped the page and began to read aloud again. "One of the simplest techniques, yet the most tricky to master, is the transformation technique. It requires an exactness in visualization, or else the technique doesn't work right. Observation is also a key point, for if there is one misconception of the person, animal or object that's being used for the transformation, the technique will not be successful. Most genin should have a good grasp of this technique by the time they graduate.

"The next is the clone technique, which is similar to the transformation technique, save that the technique is to fool others into thinking there is more than one of you. It is a mere illusion which cannot do damage, but can confuse the enemy into trying to hit the illusions instead of yourself. The transformation technique and the clone technique can be combined to cause even further confusion, like transforming the clones into the enemy. This is also an important technique to master before graduation."

She flipped a few pages and got to the genjutsu section. "Genjutsu, a type of technique that affects the mind and all five senses to make it seem real to the enemy. Hard to recognize as an illusion and even harder to break, most types of genjutsu are not genin level nor are able to be broken by a genin. It requires rather precise chakra control and a vast amount of concentration and visualization. When trapped in a genjutsu, the enemy controls the chakra in your brain so that you believe what you are experiencing. There are a couple ways to break a genjutsu: cutting off the chakra to the brain before reasserting it and having one of your teammates force their chakra into your body."

Thinking about that, she placed a finger to her lips. Could she become a genjutsu specialist? She'd heard that the Uchiha were very good at controlling their chakra so they could perform many types of genjutsu, as well as ninjutsu. They were also excellent in taijutsu and most weaponry, so they really did live up to the title of "elite". Could she be just as exceptional even though she was only half and a late starter? She really didn't know, since she was just starting out.

"Learning our academy lessons, are we?"

She looked up at the voice, seeing a man unlike any other she'd seen so far standing against the outer wall of the Uchiha compound. She stopped and closed her book, sliding it into her bag as she asked, "Who are you?"

"As I suspected, you aren't from around here. You look nothing like an Uchiha, even though you wear the emblem on your back and ears. If you'd lived here all your life, you would've known you were facing one of the village's top ninja, one of the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru."

She tilted her head as she looked the mysterious man: long and slender, raven-black hair past his waist, snow-white skin, purple eye shadow around snake-yellow slitted eyes, wearing a forehead protector with the Konoha leaf on it, a black outfit including a high-collared long-sleeved shirt, pants and sandals, over which was a high-collared green vest that she'd seen quite a few older "ninja" wear, including Minato. But this man and Minato gave off totally different auras: Minato was kind, warm and sincere, while this man screamed danger, coldness and lies. It was enough to make her step back in alarm.

"Is that an important title, Orochimaru-san?"

He pushed himself from his relaxed position and came up to her. "Yes, only three ninja have that title, me, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. From your chakra capacity, I'd say you were a genin, not a new ninja candidate. You obviously have skills for your age, as an Uchiha should."

He crouched down and cradled her chin, stroking a little. "You could be someone I'll be watching, for your powers may just point to great latent talents. Train hard and study, for I wish to see your potential flower into a powerful set of abilities." He smiled before getting up and patting her on the shoulder. "I will see you another time, Uchiha Midori."

When he was gone, she shivered from head to toe. His interest in her was to the point of obsession, even if he'd just met her. Creepy to the maximum, even if he wore the same symbol as Minato. Come to think of it, when he came down to her level, his touch felt cold, foreign, even more so than her father at his worst. Never would she want to be in close proximity with that man again, if she was, she would steer clear of him.

**

* * *

shivers** Orochimaru is always creepy! Once he sets his sights on someone, I really don't think he'll let go so easily!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This is just a short dialogue between Midori and Mikoto, so enjoy!

* * *

"Midori-chan, what happened to your hair?"

"Someone discovered that if you yank my hair too hard, it tears very easily. This is the result, Mikoto-san."

"I suppose since you're a late-starter, did the teacher ask you to read something extra?"

"Yes, this entire book on the ninja arts. What's a ninja, anyway?"

"You're of ninja blood and you don't know what a ninja is?"

"No."

"This village is a ninja village, and ninjas are warriors that the country has instead of a military force. Ninjas train in a unique set of arts that you're learning about in your book. All that theory must be put into good use as you learn things in the academy. Let's see how well you can learn all this, because if you take too long, Itachi will catch up to you."

"Do you think Itachi will be one of those geniuses that are only seen once in a decade? I always see him watching me as I walk and trying to copy me, his powers of observation are amazing."

"Yours is almost as good, from what I've seen. You've been studying the girls in your class and your gestures are already becoming more normal and less formal. And you're looking me in the eyes as you talk instead of lowering your head, that's acceptable. Keep it up and soon you'll be active and running around with Itachi while he plays. I want you to enjoy your childhood, not be caught up in being a genius at fire manipulation. But if Fugaku insists on you doing so, I can't stop him. I suppose after dinner he'll be taking you out to do some basic fire ninjutsu. How well you do all relies on how hard he will train you. Come, let's go see what kind of fix Itachi has gotten himself into."

* * *

There you go, what did you think?

Well, since it was really short, I'll add the next chapter!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's the next chapter, as promised!

* * *

The two went about preparing dinner and Mikoto instructed, "Cut up the leeks evenly, and be careful."

Midori concentrated on doing as told, but then the man's face from that afternoon flashed in her mind and she jumped, from the suddenness and the knife hitting her hand. She yelped in pain, blood dripping onto the floor.

"Midori-chan! Are you okay?"

But as Mikoto moved to put her hand under the sink, fire lit from the cut and in seconds it healed, not even a scar remaining. The Uchiha woman touched the new skin and stared at it like she'd never seen the girl's hand before.

"How…? This isn't possible."

"I don't know, Mikoto-san."

"I might have to ask Fugaku about this, since I've never seen healing such as this. What caused your hand to slip like that, Midori-chan?"

"A scary man I met on the way home. I remembered his face. I've never been more disgusted and scared in my entire life."

"Scary man? Did he give a name?"

"Orochimaru."

Mikoto's eyes widened a little. "Oh, I see. He has been acting rather strange lately, but don't worry, he's on our side."

"He made me feel so terrified inside when he looked at me, as if I was a mouse or a rabbit. He told me he might be watching me in the future and he knew my name, even though my information was only made public today."

"Calm down, Midori-chan. Just sit at the table while I finish dinner. You're as pale as a ghost."

Midori went and knelt in her place, before she noticed that her hands were shaking. She clasped them together to ease the tremors and shook herself hard to get rid of the feeling of foreboding when she recalled what Orochimaru had told her.

"_You could be someone I'll be watching, for your powers may just point to great latent talents. Train hard and study, for I wish to see your potential flower into a powerful set of abilities."_

She pinched herself to get rid of the shivers and sighed. She wouldn't be scared until her fears were proved. He was just creepy and his eyes said it all: a predator that had just selected a prey to stalk. She just hoped that she was paranoid and this dread was unfounded. Yet one thing she'd inherited from her father was an innate instinct on who to trust on how they acted during the first meeting. She would trust Orochimaru as much as she trusted a real snake: zero.

When Fugaku came home, dinner had been finished and Mikoto was laying it on the table. He knelt down in his place as Itachi ran in from outside, kneeling next to his father.

"Welcome home, dear. How was work today?"

"Rather slow, considering there's a war going on."

"I heard that it was taking a turn for the better in our village's favor."

"Indeed, it is, but it might not end for a couple years yet."

"Dear, I need to bring something to your attention before you take Midori-chan out for training."

"What is it?"

"While we were making dinner, she cut her hand. I was about to put her hand under the tap to rinse off the blood, when flames came from the wound and healed it in seconds. Midori-chan has a healing ability that I've never witnessed in my life. Have you heard of something like this before, Fugaku?"

Fugaku shook his head after a moment of thought. "No Uchiha has displayed an ability such as this. Perhaps it is true that there is something more about her that is unseen. A true master of fire although that power is untrained. I will have to test her abilities right away. Midori-san, we head out right after dinner."

"Yes sir," Midori answered right off, bowing to him.

She was a little confused when they came to a lake with a short bridge leading out to the center. Fugaku stopped her a few feet back and turned to her. "I will teach you the basic Uchiha fire technique. Watch closely, for I will only demonstrate it once."

"Yes, sir."

His hands went through the signs and he arched backwards a little before bringing his hand to his mouth. "Katon: Blazing Fireball!"

An enormous fireball appeared from his mouth, swirling in front of them, creating a heated wind that had Midori closing her eyes in bliss from. The heat of a fire was something she relished, something to be loved, not feared. She soaked in the heat and opened her eyes when the attack ended.

"Now, it's your turn."

She stepped up to the end of the dock and her hands carefully went through the signs before she gathered chakra in her chest and blew it outwards, creating the exact same attack as Fugaku, but the color was different, a darker, more sinister red, and the heat it gave off was so intense that the Uchiha man stepped back several feet to keep from being scorched. She stopped after a moment before lowering her hand and turning to her instructor. "Was that all right, sir?"

He nodded. "You truly are a skilled fire user if you mastered that in one try. And if you are able to master that at your chakra level, many others will be just as effortless for you. Come, let us see how you're able to do all the other Uchiha fire techniques, even at Chunin and Jonin level."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

So now we know that she will be trained well as an Uchiha, but will it be enough to please her uncle in the end?

Only later chapters will reveal that!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Did everyone have a good Easter? I sure did, candy galore! Yay!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Midori panted a little as she trained hard to master the clone technique. She'd polished her fire skills impressively, had some techniques that she'd created herself, and was only three months into the academy. As she'd predicted, although her fire manipulation was effortless, her other skills were to be acquired slowly. Her chakra control wasn't the best but she was working on that. Her body, pampered and primped to the perfect softness, was screaming at her less and less as she trained to be a ninja. She had stamina for a girl her age, so she could train herself for hours without break until she'd improved enough to reward herself. She was no longer the princess of the castle of her father, she was a ninja trainee and would be tough, not a whimpering little girl.

"All right, once more."

She raised her hands in the single seal and concentrated her chakra. "Clone technique!"

With a loud pop, three clones of herself appeared at her sides, making her sigh and smile. She fell to her knees and wiped her forehead of sweat. Her hair, which was pulled up in a pair of ponytails to keep out of her face and off her neck, hung limp as she looked up at her clones, who smiled at her in encouragement before vanishing in puffs of smoke.

"I finally did it the way I was supposed to. We've been working on the Transformation technique in class, and I'm steadily improving on that too, along with my taijutsu, shuriken and kunai throwing, and hand signs. Genjutsu isn't going to be easy until I can control my chakra better. Besides, not many kids at seven can even attempt a genjutsu unless they've been trained since they were toddlers, and I wasn't given that gift. It's sure hard being the outsider in the family even though I've never stepped out of line, not even once, since my arrival here."

She lowered her head a little as she crawled to her water bottle to take a nice, long draw from it. She picked it up and unscrewed the cap before throwing her head back to gulp it down. When she finished hydrating herself, she looked down at her navy blue skirt and shirt combo, along with her ninja sandals. She looked like an Uchiha, but, as Fugaku had told her every day since she'd first been brought here, she was a cross between a non-ninja and a pureblood Uchiha. Her half-breed blood not only showed in her looks, but with her abilities as well. Her mother had been a prime carrier for the Sharingan (whatever that was) but with the non-Uchiha blood introduced, it had been erased and she would probably end up with useless three-quarters Uchiha babies if she was lucky to get married to an Uchiha. But one thing was certain: she wouldn't be marrying Itachi or any of her first-cousins, even if they had the chance of being strong with the Sharingan and boosted her chances of having children with it.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to marry my cousins anyway," she muttered, crossing her ankles as she played with the water bottle in her hands. "Itachi is only just out of diapers and ten years younger than I am in reality. Even if he came to like me, I would still see him as a kid, even as he grew up to be a man."

"Cousin Midori, you okay?"

She looked down to see Itachi sitting next to her, swinging his legs over the step. She smiled and patted his head, even though she knew he didn't like being treated like a kid. He frowned, proof that he didn't appreciate the gesture. "I'm okay, I'm just thinking about certain things."

"I might be only three, but even Otou-san says I'm smart. Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"If you promise not to tell anyone."

He sat forward, looking eager. "I promise!"

She smiled and patted her lap, and he came and sat on it. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It's just your father, he's always alienating me at every turn, even though he trains me and pays for me to go to the ninja academy. He doesn't want me to be part of the family, unlike your mother. He thinks of me as a worthless half-breed that only has merit because of my genius in fire manipulation. He doesn't think I'll carry on the family line, that my weak blood will only defile the pureness of the Sharingan genes that any man I would marry would give to the next generation."

"Otou-san is blind by his prejudice. Oka-san says that when she brought you in for your physical exam, your blood tests showed that your Sharingan genes were intact and your fire genes amplified. But Otou-san won't listen because he says that you're a mongrel that doesn't deserve the name of Uchiha. I think he's scared that because of your appearance, many of our clan members won't have their children marry inside the clan, because they won't have to to keep the Sharingan and fire genes strong for a couple generations. After that they would have to marry within the clan to get the potency back, but it's true that there's a strong chance for half-Uchiha children to have just as strong abilities as their Uchiha parent."

"Itachi, you truly are a very smart kid. Thanks for giving me a boost and some unprejudiced insight into Fugaku-san's behavior. You might be bright for your age, but you still have the innocence of a child."

He scrunched up his nose in distaste, but she shook her head.

"I was giving you a compliment Itachi," she pointed out, poking him in the forehead with her first two fingers.

He winced before holding the spot with a hand. "That hurt, Midori!"

She giggled and mussed his hair. "And even if you might act mature, you're still a kid!"

"Hey!"

* * *

A nice little conversation between Itachi and Midori. Kid Itachi is so cute!

Whether you liked it or not, please leave a review! Please!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Thanks everyone for their reviews! I love you all!

* * *

When she went to the academy the next day, she felt a tug on her braid. She turned a little to see Seiji Inuzuka standing behind her. He smiled a little, looking bashful. "I'm sorry I tore your hair three months ago. I was trying to get your attention because I wanted to talk to you. You do know that I called you carrot top because of your red hair, right?"

"Yes, I did. I was trying to concentrate on the lesson Inuzuka, why didn't you wait until lunch?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking. I can see your hair is growing back nicely, and you don't seem mad at me anymore. Why did you start crying when your hair tore like that?"

"I was educated that a girl's tresses are her existence. My locks, as frail as they were back then, were something I took satisfaction in, even if I've never seen anyone else with this distinct shade of red. They undoubtedly aren't _carrot red_, of all things."

The boy was silent for a moment before blinking a little. "Huh? Could you say that again?"

She shook her head and murmured, "I can't be a cradle-robber, so I'm sorry, I cannot accept that you're vying for my affections. Good day, Inuzuka."

Her low bow made him jump back in surprise and he stared as she walked to her assigned seat. He scratched his head and sat on the other side of the classroom, which he'd been assigned to ever since he'd torn Midori's hair. He'd have to remember what she'd said to ask his mom if she understood such big and unfamiliar words. He'd thought he'd understood her from watching her for three months. Now, out of nowhere, a mature, adult Midori had appeared for a moment. Where had this new Midori come from?

Midori felt Seiji's eyes on her the whole time during class, but didn't heed the urge to turn around and look at him. If he failed another test because he was observing her, it was his loss.

Their instructor then cleared his throat. "Class, we have a special visitor today. He took time out of his day to visit us, so be respectful."

The door slid open and Midori's eyes lit up.

"You should all know him, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

All the other students bowed in unison and greeted, "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

Midori felt her cheeks flush as she waved to him, a shy smile on her face. She held her chest as her heart raced, since she was quite aware she had a crush on him by now. He was more handsome than any other man in the village, and the only one that was truly kind to her. He was the sole person who knew her true age, so he didn't treat her like a kid. She knew it might be more than a crush, but she wasn't about to act on it, he had a serious girlfriend that he had every intention of marrying.

Her eyes averted from him as he greeted back, "Good afternoon, students. I'm here today so that you can observe me and at the end of class, I myself will gauge your skills in transforming into me."

She knew she didn't need any practice to transform perfectly into him, but she kept her eyes on him as he interacted with the teacher and the class, seeing every tiny movement and facial expression he made and noted them. Her scrutiny was so intense that he turned to look at her more than once and smiled at her, amused by how she was taking this very seriously.

At the end of class, when it was her turn, she made a perfect transformation. Minato smiled and praised, "Your transformation merits the highest marks for its accuracy. After only three months of training, you show how talented you are, Midori-chan."

She canceled her transformation and bowed, smiling. "Thank you, Minato-san."

Her instructor protested, "Midori-san! Show some respect for the Hokage! Such informal address to the Hokage is—"

Minato raised a hand. "It's all right. Midori-chan and I are good friends. She doesn't have to call me by my title when we know each other so well."

She beamed, her happiness so great it was like a cup overflowing with water.

Seiji saw every reaction she had to the man and frowned. She liked a man who could be her father? What was she thinking, having a crush on the Yondaime Hokage? Even if she was an Uchiha, her age alone would make her mismatched to him, and he could tell that the blonde man didn't feel the same. Even if he was hiding it, he wouldn't act on it because he would be seen as a sicko if he showed any kind of love besides the parental kind to her.

He would have to tell Midori so, so she wouldn't make the mistake of trying to confess to him.

* * *

After class, Minato walked Midori home, before he held out a box to the girl. "I have a reward for you, for doing so well on the test."

She opened it and blinked, lifting a strange, three-pronged kunai. "What's this for?"

"For your protection once you become a genin. Don't throw it unless you are in a life-or-death situation, all right?"

"What does it do?"

"You'll find out when you use it."

She felt tears gathering in her eyes as she hugged him, feeling him stroke her head as she cried happy tears. "Thank you so much, Minato-san. You're such a good friend to me, more than a father."

He smiled and took a scroll from his vest. "I want you to have this and study it in your spare time. You might not be able to execute it for a couple years at least, but I want you to know the secret as to why I have a certain title."

"What's this title you have?"

"I'm called 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' for a reason. Keep this scroll safe so that no one else finds it. If you must, destroy it once you learn how to use what's within. And if you want, I can give you more scrolls to study once you get that one. Now I want you to get home and show Fugaku-san your report card."

"Okay, Minato-san! See you later!"

She ran home, putting her new gifts with her other weapons and scrolls, freshening up a little before opening the scroll. "Hiraishin…"

* * *

Itachi came into her room a little while later and saw her intently reading, before running to Mikoto. "Oka-san, Cousin Midori's studying hard!"

"That's good. Let her be and I'll take care of dinner tonight."

When Fugaku came home, he noticed Midori's absence at the table. "Where's Midori-san?"

Itachi chirped, grinning, "She's studying very hard! She hasn't moved since she came home!"

"Mikoto, you know the rules I laid down for her. She cannot shirk her duties just because she has a test."

Mikoto shook her head. "She seemed so engrossed, I couldn't bear to break her concentration. There's a difference between the studying she's done in the past and today. She didn't even hear my call for dinner, when on any other day, she would be here the instant I called her for anything. Let her study for today, she's had so many other things to do I'll be surprised if she's doing well at the academy. Speaking of which, shouldn't her report card have been given to her today?"

"Yes, I remember. She should show it to me. If she's doing poorly, she'll have to be punished."

"If she was doing poorly, the teacher would've informed one of us by now, Fugaku. I suppose she has passing grades."

"Indeed, but I will not have a mediocre child in my house. She must have excellent grades or I will take her out of the academy after the year is over."

"Fugaku, that is too harsh! She's been studying and practicing hard every day! She cannot help if she's not talented in everything!"

"As Uchiha, we have an image of being elite to uphold. Itachi is already showing signs of being a genius. As the clan head, every child I rear must be more powerful than the rest of the clan's children. If this half-blood is weak, then I will not have her become a ninja, let alone stay under my roof, even if she is of your sister's blood."

"She's proven that she can do fire techniques with power unparalleled! That should be enough for you!"

"I will not stand for less than excellent, Mikoto. Now be silent."

Itachi watched the argument with wary eyes as he ate, knowing that his mother was out of line, even if she was right. He finished his meal and asked, "Otou-san, may I be excused?"

"Yes you may, Itachi. Tell your cousin to come out here to eat and bring her report card. She's done enough studying."

"Yes, Otou-san."

The three-year-old went to Midori's room, seeing that she was rolling up the scroll and tucking it away under her pillow, along with a kunai that had strange writing on the handle. She looked up to see him and smiled. "Itachi, what is it?"

"Otou-san says you should stop studying and come eat. Also, bring your report card," he stated, before coming over and whispering, "If you don't have top marks, Otou-san says he'll take you out of the academy when the year is over and throw you out. Are your grades good?"

"Come out with me and I'll show everyone."

She picked up the folded card and walked out, kneeling at her place at the table and placing the card in Fugaku's hand when he reached for it. He looked at it shrewdly and handed it to Mikoto when he'd finished. The woman's eyes brightened and she beamed at Midori.

"These marks are wonderful, Midori-chan! Your test result for this quarter is, according to the Yondaime Hokage, 'exceed my expectations, even for an Uchiha'."

Itachi cheered. "You're so cool, Cousin Midori!"

Fugaku crossed his arms and scoffed, "They are all blinded by the name 'Uchiha' that she hasn't earned yet. An Uchiha of her age should have achieved such grades without effort. I suppose when Itachi is old enough, he will pass the academy in six months."

"Why must you abuse her so with your words, Fugaku? She is just as much of this family as I am, or Itachi is! She was born with Uchiha blood in her veins and she's demonstrated that she can progress quickly! Three months at her level is a substantial jump with those grades! She's smart, strong and talented for a child of seven! At this rate, she'll graduate at the top of her class this year! Is that not enough for you?"

"Silence. You overstep your authority in this matter, Mikoto. Do not say another word for the rest of the night."

Mikoto bit her lip and lowered her head.

Fugaku turned to Midori. "Child, your growth is enough to keep you at the academy until the next quarter is over. If you do not have similar marks at the end of that time, I will take you out of the academy and you will be banished from the Uchiha Compound, am I clear?"

"Quite, sir."

"After you're finished eating, we will go out training."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Wow, Fugaku sure is pushing her, isn't he? Then again, he was very strict with both his children. He wanted nothing more than the best and he's doing the same with Midori...**sigh**...

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

For all of you who have reviewed and not gotten personal replies from me, my apologies, this new version of firefox is retarded and won't let me do so! Sorry about that everyone! Your reviews are loved, I assure you!

Here's the new chapter everyone's been waiting for!

* * *

For the next nine months it was excruciating training and studying just to keep up with her uncle's high bar of nothing less than perfection. Her fast-healing body allowed her to recover her strength enough so she was fresh every day and not worn down little by little by the grueling work. With how she pushed herself, her learning rate increased as well so she could split her time between academy studying and studying the technique scroll Minato had given her.

But now was the moment of truth. The final test for all ninja candidates to pass to become genin.

She stepped into the back room where the test was to be done, and her instructor nodded to her to begin.

"Clone Technique!"

Seven clones popped into existence, fully functional. She sighed in relief as she saw them, knowing she'd passed for sure.

The three instructors nodded in unison. "You pass, Midori-chan."

She took her ninja headband and ran outside, although she knew that neither her uncle nor aunt would be here because both were busy. But she knew who would be.

Minato patted her shoulders and grinned at her. "That's excellent, Midori-chan. Graduating in a single year with top marks, I'm very proud of you. You must've worked hard to gain such skills in such short time! Your chakra capacity has increased dramatically, so much that you could become a chunin with some on-the-fly training! You're at the level of my chunin team right now!"

She blushed at his praise and pressed her fingers together. "Thank you, Minato-san. Do you think that with some experience, I could become a chunin so quickly?"

"Yes, and I think I should give you some personal training, since I can tell you've gotten stuck with the scroll I've given you. You have the potential of becoming a great ninja Midori-chan, now all you need is a jonin-sensei that'll be able to train you well, since I'm unable to for the amount of experience you'll need to become a chunin."

"Um…Minato-san…are we at war?"

"Yes, so ninjas like you are vital to help us in missions that'll help us win this war."

She followed him to a clearing in a forest, where he began to explain the technique. "The Hiraishin I use is faster and more efficient than any other traveling technique in the book. I also use it for battle, so I thought you could use it as well as I can, with how much you're improving your speed. I've noticed your natural speed is higher than the normal genin's and once you master this technique, you'll be as deadly as I am to enemy ninjas in the field. Your judgment and quick thinking will help you get behind an opponent and strike them down hundreds of times within seconds. If you'd been blessed with the Sharingan, you'd be able to copy my technique and practice it with watching it once, but since you don't have it, it might take a little longer to master."

"I've heard the term many times, but I don't know what the Sharingan is, Minato-san."

"It's an eye technique passed through the DNA of the Uchiha clan members. It's most prevalent in the men of the clan, but there is the rare case of a woman awakening the technique. It can copy any technique by seeing through the enemy's movements, can cast genjutsu with just eye contact, see the chakra flow through a person's body, among other powers. Such a technique is called a Kekkei Genkai."

"Oh, that's cool, since I've been told that my children will probably have it…if I marry back into the Uchiha clan."

He cradled her cheek and made her look up at him. "Midori-chan, you shouldn't worry about such things, even if you're fourteen years old. Your body hasn't even started to mature yet, so you're too puny to even be appealing to boys."

"Tell that to my former classmate Inuzuka Seiji," she muttered, crossing her arms. "He wouldn't stop bugging me the whole year."

"Don't worry about him, he's failed the exam and will go on for another year. Besides, the boy's only eight. He's almost half your age."

"Plus he's a kid through and through, while I only _look_ like a kid."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll start puberty this year or the next."

"If I turn sixteen and I'm still like this, I'm turning in my ninja status and claiming myself as a midget."

Minato laughed, patting her shoulder. "You're not a midget, Midori-chan."

"I am too! If people knew my real age I'd be called 'shrimp', 'tiny', 'dwarf'! I'm fourteen years old and I'm three feet tall!"

"Three-and-a-quarter, to be more accurate."

"That doesn't make me feel any better! A girl my age shouldn't look like a kid! I should be having my growth spurt, getting womanly body parts, starting my cycle! WHY ME?"

The blonde-haired Hokage gave a sheepish smile as she ranted and chuckled nervously. "Maybe it's in your blood, the delay. The feudal lord isn't a large man, and you said your mother was a petite thing, so the combined short genes must be causing this. I suppose, just like that, you'll be growing so much that it'll hurt to move some days."

She heaved a sigh, shaking her head. "I sure hope so. I don't want to live the rest of my life as an undersized girl."

"All right, enough with the small talk, let's start our training."

"Yes, Minato-san!"

* * *

After the session, Minato patted Midori on the back. "Midori-chan, I think you're starting to get it. I know you're suffering at home, but remember that you're smart, strong, beautiful, and just as worthy of the Uchiha name as any of the other clan members. You don't need to get married to prove your worth, at least, not until you feel its right. Marrying too young will break you, especially if you marry for blood. Wait a few years, until you're fully grown and know a crush from true love. I'm sure that if I hadn't waited, I would've been rather depressed with an arranged marriage, but Kushina is the love of my life. We're planning on having a kid soon, within the next couple of years."

"Kushina-san…she's worthy of you, Minato-san. She's such a perfect woman that I couldn't speak against her, once I knew you two were seeing each other. Um…Minato-san, I feel so guilty about it now, but I've formed a crush on you, I like you more than a daughter should."

She gasped when he kissed her on the cheek, before running his fingers through her bangs. He gave her a gentle smile and whispered, "If you'd been a few years older, and I hadn't met Kushina, I would've married you instead. But now I cannot return your affections, for there are so many things barring the way. I'm sorry, Midori-chan."

She nodded sadly and lowered her head to hide her tears. "I'm such a horrible person for liking you like this. I didn't mean to—"

He placed a finger to her lips. "This will be our little secret, Midori-chan. Soon enough, you'll find that this helps you in discovering your own love of your life, whether or not he's within the Uchiha clan. So please, don't cheat yourself of this chance. Live your life and don't let anything drag you down."

She beamed, before bowing to him. "Thank you for the advice and the training, Minato-san!"

"Now, would you like to meet my team? They're about the same age as you, although they look it."

"Sure, I would love to meet them!"

They walked to where Minato's team was supposed to meet up with their jonin-sensei. Just as they arrived, the third chunin arrived, huffing and puffing. "I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost on the road of life!"

The silver-haired, dark-eyed, face half-covered by a mask boy gave his teammate a cold look as he crossed his arms. "You're always late, Obito. This time, Minato-sensei was late, too."

The dark-haired boy with messy spikes with goggles over his eyes shouted, "You're such a jerk, Kakashi!"

The third member of the chunin cell, a girl with blonde hair, raised her hands in a soothing gesture. "Now, now, you two don't have to fight over something so small."

Minato grinned, chuckling at his team's antics. "You three, we're not going on a mission today, and I was late because I was visiting a good friend of mine. She came with me today because she wanted to meet you three." He placed a hand on Midori's head. "Kakashi, Obito, Rin, this is Uchiha Midori."

"She looks nothing like an Uchiha," Kakashi pointed out. "Everyone knows they have dark hair and eyes."

Rin smiled at the girl and greeted, "Nice to meet you, Midori-san."

Obito's eyes lit up as he grabbed her hands and chirped, "I know who you are! You're Fugaku and Mikoto's niece, aren't you? Wow you're gorgeous, even as a kid!"

She blushed, not used to such praise. "Thank you, Obito-san."

"She's the most talented rookie genin, since she passed with top marks after her first year," Minato bragged, looking down at her with pride. "I'm sure within the next year she'll be a chunin, like you three. I wanted her to see how she would take her instruction under a jonin-sensei, in a unit of three."

"Minato-san, I'm not really that great, I did it all because I worked so hard."

"No, you're _very_ talented, Midori-chan. To pass within the first year of entering the academy, that's something very few ninja candidates do. You were head and shoulders over everyone else in your class from your grades and should be put on a stronger genin team because of it."

Kakashi measured her with his eyes and commented, "You don't look eight years old, you look like you're six, with how short you are."

Midori knew he was trying to find a button to push and wouldn't let him locate any. "I know that quite well, but it runs in the family. I've come to accept that and it doesn't bother me."

"Wow, she didn't even fight back, Kakashi!" Obito exclaimed. "She sure is mature for an eight-year-old!"

Kakashi crossed his arms and shot back, "Unlike you."

"What was that?"

By this time they'd gone to a tea shop and were sipping tea and snacking on some dango. Rin turned to Midori and asked, "When did you arrive in Konohagakure?"

"A little more than a year ago. I was found severely injured and nursed back to health by Minato-san," the shorter girl answered.

"So that's how you know him so well! You do know he's the Yondaime Hokage, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

Midori turned to her snack and began eating, and Minato noticed that even though she ate it politely, she was near-gobbling it down as fast as she could, something he pointed out.

"Midori-chan, where's the fire?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one's going to snatch your snacks from you. You're eating as if you have no time."

"I've been eating this way since my birthday. I can't seem to figure out why."

He lowered his head and murmured in her ear, "You're probably starting puberty. This may get dangerous if you grow quickly this next year. You're supposed to be eight years old, after all. Your true age may just come out if you suddenly shoot up a foot or so in the next couple years. I wondered why you looked taller since the last time I saw you. I think you've grown three inches in a month."

Her expression was shocked for a moment before she smiled, whispering back, "I haven't had any sudden intervals of clumsiness or growing pains…this is odd. I wonder if I should be concerned by how well my body is adapting to the changes its going through. With how fast I'm growing, you might be right on how much I might mature this year as well. I might be a normal teenager after this year is over."

He patted her head. "We can hope for the best either way."

"Yes, I just hope my guardians will take it well."

* * *

Sudden growth spurt...hmmm...what will this new event do for Midori's time at home? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **sigh**

Now we'll see what's happening to Midori!

* * *

Midori was assigned to a ninja team and through the next six months of training and missions, she caught up with her teammates in height, now half a foot taller and she looked like a twelve-year-old instead of eight, save that her body hadn't yet started maturing so she was flat and straight like a beanpole. She was three foot nine, still rather short but that seemed to be changing swiftly.

Mikoto and even Fugaku noticed her growth spurt and were started to suspect something whenever she trained at home. She was improving quicker than before in her skills because of her growth, her chakra capacity growing as well. The pair watched her as she trained one day, practicing the Uchiha taijutsu.

"Fugaku, don't you think she's shown enough skill to be seen as a true Uchiha in your eyes?" the female Uchiha asked, looking towards her husband.

He watched his niece and smirked. "She is of the Uchiha blood indeed, but I'm curious as to why she's experiencing a growth spurt at eight years old. In seven months alone she's grown nine inches. Do you think its part of her genes?"

"I don't think so Fugaku," Mikoto disagreed. "My sister displayed similar patterns in growth, but she was in her teens. She was very short until her fourteenth birthday, then she shot up, growing three inches in a month before steadying out, about an inch every month until she was around five feet tall by the time she was sixteen. I think…her age has been hidden from us. From the pattern, she's probably around fourteen-and-a-half, if not older."

"So when she came to us, she was thirteen, not eight? Why would the Yondaime lie about her age?"

"I don't quite know. We might just have to have a talk with her when Itachi is in bed."

* * *

Midori came in at dinner and knelt at her place, placing her hands in her lap as she waited to be allowed to eat.

"Midori-san," Fugaku addressed her, looking straight at her.

"Yes, sir?" she replied, meeting his eyes.

"You've done well, beyond my expectations. You've proven yourself as an Uchiha, and as my niece. Your trial period is over. You may call me Uncle and Mikoto Aunt, for you are truly part of our family now." **A/N: Yay! Finally!**

The ruby-haired girl beamed, before bowing deeply. "Thank you, Uncle Fugaku."

Itachi cheered, bouncing up and down. "Yay for Cousin Midori! Yay!"

Mikoto rubbed Midori's back and smiled. "Did your instructor say that you were going to be promoted to Chunin, since you've had enough training?"

"Yes, after I go through the Chunin Exam. To be up to par, I've been training very hard by myself, although I do need to practice with someone."

Fugaku nodded. "I will spar with you after we eat."

"Thank you a second time, Uncle."

They ate in silence for a while, before Mikoto asked, "Midori-chan, have you met the Yondaime Hokage's Chunin team?"

"Yes I have, Aunt Mikoto," Midori answered before she resumed eating.

"What do you think of them?"

"Rin's become a close friend of mine, Kakashi's a jerk and Obito…um…"

"You do know Obito's of our clan, right?"

"Yes…I do. I think he's…cute."

"Do you like him?"

"…Yes."

Midori blushed before ducking her head, her face rivaling her hair. Mikoto smiled at Fugaku, who nodded. Itachi snickered at his cousin's face.

"Your face is all red, Cousin!" he teased, not really knowing why, just that it was amusing.

"…It's not funny…Itachi…"

She poked him in the forehead, and he winced. "Stop doing that! It hurts!" he whined, scowling as he held the reddening spot.

"Come on, I have to get some payback for teasing me!" she countered, giggling.

* * *

The serious talk is for next time! Now we know where Itachi learned the forehead poke! **giggles**

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will own it! That is a fact of life I must live with.

Now that Midori is accepted into her family, what happens next? Probably not what you'd expect!

* * *

Later that evening, Midori and Fugaku came back from their spar, the girl panting hard from the workout. She went to the kitchen and drank several cups of water. Mikoto came in from putting Itachi to bed, seeing both her husband and niece were rather beaten up.

"I take it she did very well?" the woman asked, smiling.

"She is truly a skilled one, picking up on things so quickly she almost seems like a genius. She's only been a genin for six months and she's fighting on par with me, a jonin-level ninja," Fugaku praised, before getting a large drink himself before kneeling down in the dining room. "Midori-san, come kneel with Mikoto and myself."

Midori did as asked, seeing the serious expressions on the faces of her guardians. She didn't speak, just waited for either one of them to talk.

"We've noticed your sudden growth spurt, Midori-chan," Mikoto began.

"And we've both come to the conclusion that you are older than what we've been informed you are," Fugaku finished, frowning a little. "Will you explain as to why you've deceived us?"

"I needed to be protected from my father. If he were to find out I survived the assassination, he would send more skilled assassins than the last ones after me, it wouldn't matter to him if I'm with my mother's family. So, just in case, I may just have to be disguised so I fit in with the clan."

"That would be wise, since your true age won't be hidden for long with how fast you're growing. I would never let you be killed, even if I did ostracize you from our family for most of your stay here."

"Thank you, Uncle Fugaku."

"Now, on to another important thing: since you are of age, both Mikoto and I have decided that you are to pursue this relationship with Obito." **A/N: In this story, Obito and the rest of the team are the same age as Midori. It was my bad, since they were probably twelve or thirteen when they appeared in the short arc showing how Kakashi got his Sharingan, but changing it now would be weird. Sorry for the interruption!**

Midori's face flushed darkly and she stammered, "Bu-but…we've just met, and he-he's always busy! I hardly ever s-see him!"

"He's an Uchiha, plus you like him," Mikoto pointed out. "I agree with your uncle that he would be a very good husband in the future. Since you're only just starting puberty, you might wait until you're sixteen to make any serious moves, but we want you to secure his affections."

"Yes, Aunt Mikoto," the girl answered submissively, before she looked up at the door leading outside, seeing it was open a crack. "Itachi, if you needed to go to the bathroom before bed, you should've said so. Hurry and go to bed."

She stood and went to the door, Itachi squeaking in surprise as she opened it wide enough to go out herself. She turned and bowed to her aunt and uncle. "Goodnight Uncle, goodnight Aunt. I'll see you in the morning."

"No you won't, you'll be taking the Chunin Exam, remember?" Fugaku corrected.

"Of course, Uncle Fugaku. I'll become a chunin as you expect me to."

With one last bow, she took Itachi's hand and stepped out, closing the door smoothly behind her. She looked down at her younger cousin and walked with him to his room. He looked worried for her and asked, "Are they forcing you to date Obito-san?"

"Not 'forcing', just 'highly recommending'. I already like Obito and if I see him enough, I think I might just see him as a potential husband in the future."

"But you're both ninja! If you married, you'd be forced to retire early!" Itachi protested. "What's the point in becoming a chunin when you won't be one for very long?"

"I have to prove I can live up to Uncle Fugaku's expectations. I'm an Uchiha, and all those in our clan should live up to the title of 'elite'."

"You won't let it get to your head, right?"

"No, I won't. The Uchiha pigheadedness isn't an emotional trait I inherited, plus I'm not overconfident, something that comes with having the Sharingan. Don't you get that way when you get it, promise?"

"I promise, Cousin Midori."

* * *

So...what did you think with this new development? What will be done for her to blend in better with her family? Only next chapter will show that!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I never owned Naruto so get over it.

Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

Midori's advances towards Obito were so subtle that when she came up to him one day, he involuntarily blushed. Midori was a chunin now, passing the exam with flying colors.

"O-Obito…I…"

He saw her face, which he'd memorized over the last year, was framed by curtains of midnight-black hair, her just as dark eyes uncertain as she fidgeted. She'd grown an entire foot during that time, almost reaching his height. She was four foot nine and seemed that she was still growing. Her body was still flat and straight, although her face had become very pretty, certainly not a child's any longer.

"Y-yes, Midori-chan?"

"I…Ilikeyou."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What?"

"I like you, Uchiha Obito!" she almost yelled, looking anxious.

His heart seemed to stop for a moment, before he realized the truth of his emotions. "I like you too, Midori-chan."

He held out his hand for her to take, and she giggled nervously before placing her hand in his.

* * *

They started dating sporadically, since each of them had missions to complete to help with the war, but they grew closer, and Midori suddenly knew she loved him, but couldn't tell him because he was on a mission. She waited for his return and held her heart when Minato came up to her.

"Midori, I'm sorry to say this, although the war is over, Obito was killed in action helping his teammates."

She was silent for a full moment before she screamed, "IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE _LYING_!"

"Midori—"

"NO! I WON'T BE CONVINCED UNLESS YOU HAVE HIS BODY!"

He grabbed her as she started bawling, and she beat weakly against her chest. "It's true, we don't have his body, but Kakashi has a permanent reminder of him. During the mission he awakened the Sharingan and gave his left eye to Kakashi when he was dying. Kakashi also has his final words for you, if you wish to hear them."

She shook her head, crying into his chest. Her words were too muffled for him to hear, but it sounded like a refusal.

"Very well. Come with me, I have something that ought to ease the pain some."

He took her to the nearest tavern and when they were served, he poured her a cup of sake. She (thinking it was water) drank it up, her senses too dulled by grief to even notice the difference in taste. It took a few cups but a blush came over her cheeks and she began to talk. **A/N: Whee! Underage drinking! *giggles***

"I was going to tell him how much I loved him, Minato-kun. Obito didn't know how I felt about him, and now he'll never know! He was my first real love and he got KILLED!"

"That's the life of a ninja, dancing with death all the time. It was Obito's time, even though it was earlier than any of us could've guessed."

Midori slammed her fist against the table. "IT SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE THAT WAY! HE WAS SO UNSURE OF HIMSELF AND WAS JUST GAINING CONFIDENCE AS AN UCHIHA! WE WERE GONNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS AND GROW OLD AND DIE TOGETHER! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT HE HAD TO DIE! IT'S. NOT. FAIR!"

"Midori, calm down. We're gonna get thrown out."

She buried her face in her arms and started sobbing, just as the owner of the tavern came around the corner and asked, "Is there something wrong here, you two?"

"She just lost her boyfriend," Minato explained. "Don't worry, we won't cause a ruckus."

"Was her boyfriend a ninja?"

"Yes, he was."

"Then he must've died recently, since the war was just announced as over. Poor girl, I hope she gets over it."

"I'm sure she will, she's still young."

"All right, just keep it down, I don't need someone starting a fight."

"Of course."

Midori sniffed a little and looked up. "Minato-kun, how come you're not drinking any?"

He raised his hands defensively. "I don't need any, I'm fine."

"Drink some or I'm going home."

He knew she would only pass out in a ditch with how she was acting, so he took her cup and poured himself some sake, sipping it. When she gave him a withering look, he drank it down. Almost instantly he relaxed and his cheeks turned a little pink. He poured himself another and downed it, before sliding over to sit next to her. **A/N:** **Minato's a lightweight! Hooray for lightweights! Midori's just new to drinking so I don't know how tolerant to alcohol she is in the future.**

"Midori, do you know how beautiful you've gotten? You look like a woman now."

Her blush deepened and she waved a little. "Oh stop it, you're just saying that."

"No! I couldn't see you as more than a kid when you were so short and…undeveloped…" His arm slid around her shoulders as he hooded his eyes, smirking a little. She giggled and snuggled into his chest, squealing when they tumbled backwards so they lay across the seat. He stroked her hair and murmured, "Your hair was so much more stunning red, I think you're far above Kushina."

"Minato-kun…do you want to…make love?" she asked shyly, tracing a pattern on his shirt.

He flipped them and grinned, kissing her nose. "I never thought you'd ask, gorgeous."

* * *

People do weird things when they're drunk, not that I've ever seen any, but I can guess...

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will!

Now for the repercussions of the last chapter, although I wonder...

* * *

"Hey lady, it's time to wake up and go home."

Midori's eyes slid open and she winced at the headache and the nausea that hit her as she gained consciousness. As she got up, she felt a fire go through her abdominal area, but mistook it as cramps **(A/N:** **she's a newbie to her time of the month, having just started it on her sixteenth birthday which was a couple weeks prior to this)**. She saw Minato passed out on the floor, but knew that the bartender would take care of getting him up, too. She stood up and wobbled a little, but regained her balance as she held onto the edge of the table.

"It's sure bright out. I wonder if I fell asleep. I'd better get home or else Uncle and Aunt are gonna be freaking out. They know I don't have any missions right now."

She stepped out onto the street, rubbing her head as she looked down at her outfit: a spaghetti-strap dress with slits to her hips, a sleeveless overcoat that went to her knees, and high heel sandals. It wasn't her ninja outfit, even though she was considering using this because of how well she could move in it (besides the high heels, those would be silly to wear on missions). She looked around a little, seeing that not many people were up, and surmised it to be earlier than she thought. While she walked, she smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, not sure what happened that could've wrinkled her dress like that. **A/N: Oh Midori! If only you knew!**

"Midori-san!"

At the yell, she grimaced at the volume but knew who called her. She smiled as she saw Kakashi, who had the left side of his ninja headband slid down to cover his eye. "Hi, Kakashi. You don't have to tell me, Minato-kun told me yesterday about what happened to Obito. But I have to know…did he…suffer?"

Kakashi looked down a little. "His entire right side was crushed under a boulder, and he lived long enough to implant his eye into mine, before getting buried under more rubble. I'm sorry to say that he did suffer some before he died. He died to save my life, even though he had so much more to live for. Did Sensei tell you what he told me before he died?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to hear it now?"

At her nod, he placed a hand on her shoulder so she would stop. She closed her eyes as she listened to her beloved Obito's final words.

" 'Take care of her Kakashi, since I couldn't. I will see her through my eye, but you will have to speak my feelings to her,' " he quoted, pausing before taking a deep breath. " 'I love you, Midori. I've loved you even though I didn't have the guts to tell you before it was too late. I might've not seen it through my crush on Rin at first, but now, in my final moments, I see it all-too-clearly. If I was still alive, I would've asked you to marry me. But at least I can leave you this.' He then asked Rin to harvest this from his body and freeze it, if you didn't want to use them until later in your life."

She blinked when Kakashi held out six small cylinders that were frosted on the surface, evidently just taken from a freezer. She stared at the tiny things for a moment before tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Um…what are they?"

He shifted his weight a little before bending over and whispering in her ear. When she scrunched her eyebrows in further puzzlement, he added, "If you still don't know, ask your aunt to explain to you. You should've known about this by now, you are sixteen. I'm not gonna spill it to you and ruin your innocence."

"Okay, Kakashi."

He handed the containers to her and asked, "Can I walk you home? We could talk a little more on the way as well."

"Sure."

They were silent for a couple minutes before he glanced at her, guilt in his visible eye. "Midori-san, I haven't been the nicest to you for the duration of the time we've known each other, and I'm sor—"

"My, my, what have we here?"

At the voice, Midori clutched Obito's gift to her chest, eyes dilating in fear. She froze in her tracks while Kakashi narrowed his eye. Out of the shadows, Orochimaru appeared, grinning at Midori.

"I couldn't help but follow you when I heard Minato's team had come back. So little Obito's passed on and left a gift for his beloved? You've blossomed into quite the ninja these last three years, Midori-_chan_. In only three years you've gone from academy student to Jonin training for ANBU. They say you're the deadliest female jonin in the village of Uchiha descent, even without the Sharingan. I can't help but feel _impressed_ that you've exceeded even _my_ expectations, Midori-_chan_."

Midori felt a shiver go through her body at his pet name for her, and she stepped backwards as he came forward to look her over.

"Why do you back away at my approach? Does my presence disturb you?"

Kakashi stepped in between them and stated, "She obviously doesn't like you, Orochimaru-sama. Leave her alone."

"If it isn't Kakashi-kun, Minato's protégé. Feeling protective of your dead teammate's girlfriend? You should know better than to try to challenge me, newly-minted Jonin or not," the Snake-sennin countered.

"Just because you're one of the Legendary Sannin doesn't mean that you can bug a girl much younger and less experienced than you that's just suffered the death of her boyfriend!" Kakashi snapped, shifting to a defensive stance. "Midori-san's _obviously_ uncomfortable around you, in the least! Also, you're relishing in doing so! I don't care what rank you are, _bothering_ people isn't something you should do, especially when you know that they don't like you! So stop it!"

Orochimaru looked to be on the verge of attacking the teen when Minato appeared, arms crossed. "Orochimaru, are you trying to fight my student? This isn't the time or place for a spar. As for antagonizing my friend, she's never cared for you from the very start, so leave and never bother her again."

The Sannin shot the Yondaime a poisonous look before stalking away, wise enough not to pick a fight with a ninja more powerful than him, which were few.

Minato's eyes followed his teacher's old teammate until he'd gone, before placing a hand on the pair's shoulders. "I don't like the interest Orochimaru's been showing in you Midori, so I suggest you watch your back. Kakashi, I want you to watch her, too. We can never be too cautious these days with how skilled Midori has become and that she's gone from child to young woman in two years. Orochimaru might not be the only one to notice her for her skills and that it's known that she's a good friend to me."

"Okay Minato-kun," Midori assented with a nod.

"Yes Sensei," Kakashi chimed.

"You two should get going," the blue-eyed man urged, pushing them a little.

They hurried along, but as they entered the Uchiha compound, the silver-haired teen asked, "So what's your beef with Orochimaru? He seems to have an unhealthy interest in you, and I doubt its romantic, although if that was so, it would be _very_ creepy."

"I don't know Kakashi, at least, now that you've brought that up, he might either be interested in me because of my talent or because of how I've matured physically. Then again, he was fascinated in me before I even began puberty, when I was just starting out in the academy."

"I shudder to think he might be a pedophile."

"If that was true, why me?"

"Your latent talents and odd coloring, even though you're hiding it right now."

"It makes me feel like I'm a rare type of animal. Kakashi, if he tries to approach me again, would you help me fight him off?"

"Of course, Obito did ask me to take care of you."

"Thanks."

They reached the front door of Midori's guardians' residence, Kakashi placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be all right? You've been through a lot in such a short time."

"Yeah, if I need it, I'll ask Aunt Mikoto for advice. Have a nice rest of the day."

"You too, Midori-san."

She stepped inside, before turning around and sitting on the front step. She began to take off her shoes when she was suddenly tackled from the back. "Whoa!"

"Midori! Where were you all last night? Oka-san and Otou-san were so worried about you and I was too! I was so anxious I could hardly sleep!" Itachi blubbered, obviously crying from relief that his cousin had returned safe and sound.

"It's a long story, and I don't think I want to tell you about it."

"Oh yeah! Doesn't Obito-kun's team get back today from their important mission? You should go meet them!"

"They got back last night, Itachi."

"Is that why you were out so long, because you were celebrating?"

"No, quite the opposite."

"Huh?"

Fugaku and Mikoto came around the corner, having caught the tail-end of the conversation as Midori finished her shoe-removal. The head of the Uchiha clan crossed his arms and asked, "What happened last night, Midori?"

Midori stood and patted Itachi's head as she lowered her own, pressing her lips together as she tried not to show on her face the crushing grief that she felt inside at Obito's sudden passing. "The war is over, victory to Konohagakure. They dealt quite the crushing blow to Iwagakure, but not without losses."

Mikoto smiled a little. "That's good news, is it not? Now we won't be losing as many ninja once normal missions start up again. You look pale Midori, are you feeling all right?"

"It's nothing, I'm just tired."

She hurried past them to her room, where she shut the door and sat in a corner, placing her chin on her knees. She lowered her head and looked at the small reminders she had of Obito, now that he was no longer alive. "Obito…why did you have to leave me so abruptly? I still say it's not fair…"

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

(Rascal Flatts - What Hurts the Most)

* * *

I thought this fitted most with the end of the chapter...what do you think?

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I'd probably make it into a mushy shoujo manga! The horror would be acute!

Poor Midori...what will she do now?

* * *

For the next few days the other members of the household heard sobbing coming from beyond the shoji of her room, although she didn't emerge nor answer the knocks.

Mikoto came to the door and rapped softly on it. "Midori? What's the matter, sweetheart? Did something happen?"

Silence.

She sighed and left, shaking her head to Itachi and Fugaku as she came to sit at the table for dinner. "It's been three days already, she has to come out or she'll start wasting away in there. Do you think something happened to Obito during the mission?"

Fugaku shrugged. "I don't think she's that close to the boy. They're just beginning their courtship and it's very rare that they're able to be together. And that boy's so shy that he won't have confessed his feelings, even if he's a little older than Midori."

"I can't see anything other than Obito getting very hurt or killed that would cause Midori to act this way. I wish I knew, because then I would be able to console her."

"We might have to drag her from her room tomorrow, because this behavior, no matter what happened or how she feels, is unacceptable. She's a ninja, and ninjas aren't supposed to show such weakness, even if it's at home and their safe haven. She needs to eat and take care of herself, she's not a child anymore."

"Yes, but then again, she never really was a child, she's never showed any selfishness as long as we've known her. This is the first time she's ever done anything for herself, even if it's hurting her greatly."

Itachi frowned at his cousin's predicament. Tomorrow she'd either leave her room voluntarily or involuntarily, and by how she'd been acting for the past three days, he was leaning towards the latter. He had to do something to try and coax her out before then, maybe she would open up to him since he was younger and more understanding of her troubles than either of his parents. It might take him all night, but he'd do it.

He finished his dinner before his parents and asked, "May I be excused?"

His father nodded and he got up, going to the door that led to the bedrooms. He walked to his cousin's room and slowly slid the door open, peering into the dark room. He spotted her in the far corner of the room and closed the door behind him, for fear his parents would notice him inside and would make him leave her alone until morning. He went and knelt in front of her, since she was deathly silent and unmoving.

"Midori?"

He swallowed a yelp as she grabbed him and drew him to her, her body shaking with sobs, yet no tears came from her eyes. She whispered, voice hoarse, "Itachi, what did I do to deserve this?"

"What do you mean?" he prompted.

"Obito's dead and I'll never be able to tell him I loved him. I'm the cursed daughter of the feudal lord, and I have a creepy Sannin that has an unnatural fascination with me. I'm scared that if I step out of this room, everything will tumble onto me at once and I'll crumble from the overwhelming misfortune I've suffered."

Itachi clung to the front of her dress, knowing she'd been mulling over this for the past three days and probably hadn't even slept. But the time for this was over and he had to get her over this before morning. It was apparent that she'd been consoled by Obito's jonin-sensei and teammates, so they'd probably said all the normal things, so he had to say something a little more powerful and obscure. He thought about it for a moment, before he came up with something that was so simple yet profound.

"Misfortune, suffering and death are all part of being human. As ninja we seem to have these things piled on us, but we work through the trials and go on with life. Humans are strong, adapting to the situation. It might hurt to fight against the sorrow and danger, but soon enough the pain will go away. Such is the way of life."

Midori blinked, looking down at him. She felt her grief wash away at the words, feeling new strength and allowing her to get up and lift Itachi up on her hip, even though he was six years old and plenty capable of walking. Her face was still pale, but was bright with happiness. "Obito isn't gone, he's still here, in my heart. I'll never forget him, and I'll withstand my troubles as I always have. Thank you for lifting me up when I was down, Itachi."

Her legs quivered a little as she walked, but she was able to get out of her room, Itachi dropping down to steady her a little as she walked into the kitchen, getting out ingredients to cook herself a simple meal of rice and vegetables. She chopped the veggies while the rice cooked, her eyes not leaving the counter as she threw each of the piles of the produce into a lightly oiled pan to fry. Itachi's mouth watered at the smell of the food, reaching out, but Midori poked him in the forehead in reprimand.

"That's hot, Itachi-_baka_."

"You're mean, Midori. I was just going to grab a piece."

"_Who_ hasn't eaten in three days?"

"Fine, I won't steal your food."

She smiled and mussed his hair. "Thanks."

A while passed in silence before Midori served herself and knelt in her spot at the table, Itachi kneeling across from her. He rested his chin on his hands before he asked, "Midori, did you really love Obito?"

"Yes, I did and still do. It was just very sudden and I planned on confessing my feelings to him when he'd come back from this last mission. I never thought he would die so soon, but I can't dwell on it anymore. I might go to the memorial to bring some flowers, but he wouldn't want me to dwell in the past, and it was unlike me to do so for such a long time. I think that this experience has taught me that love is as painful as it is blissful. A double-edged sword on the heart. Itachi, do you have someone that you love?"

Itachi pointed right at her, and she giggled.

"You really love me that much? That's so cute."

"I love you more than being cousins, Midori. When I grow up, I want to be your husband and take care of you."

"Oh, stop it. You don't mean that."

"I'm serious! I'll become strong and when I'm old enough to marry you, I will! I vow on my pride as a man!"

"Oh my, do you think you'll remember after twelve years? Your younger sibling might fall in love with me too, if you're not careful."

"Then it'll be a girl so she can't marry you!"

Midori sighed, shaking her head a little with an amused smile on her face. All sorts of men seemed to be after her for various reasons, but as for who she chose next, that would be seen in the future.

* * *

Who do you want Midori to be with? Or do you think it should be postponed so she won't fall in love on the rebound?

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so you cannot sue!

Now that Midori is cheerful again, what will happen to her now? Sorry for the slow update, the login screen on my account broke and needed to be fixed!

* * *

The next morning, Fugaku and Mikoto came to Midori's room, set on getting her out of her condition by force. Fugaku opened the door and both were startled when they saw her asleep in her futon, Itachi next to her with his arms around her protectively. She looked clean, well-fed and well on the way to being rested.

"I think Itachi did our work for us. She looks peaceful sleeping there, doesn't she?" Mikoto observed, smiling.

"Indeed she does. I wonder how he was able to convince her to start taking care of herself again," Fugaku mused, smirking down at his son.

"I just hope our next child is as warm and caring as Itachi is."

"We'll have to see. It might not last once Itachi becomes a ninja. He's a genius, just like Midori, but he'll have more, since he's sure to have the Sharingan."

"Midori is just as skilled as Itachi will be, and I doubt he'll be prideful of his skills. I think he has a child crush on her, as well. If he starts becoming jealous of any boy she brings home, we may just have to confiscate his weapons."

"Itachi is far too young to be concerned with love. He won't marry Midori, he'll marry a girl of pure Uchiha blood so that his strength will be passed on."

"If that's what he wants, I don't need him being oppressed by you like you did to Midori. Yes he needs to show how powerful our clan can be, but taking away his chance at love, that isn't something you should do. An arranged marriage would only distance him from you."

"It's for the good of the clan."

* * *

Within a day Midori was up and about again, looking as if she hadn't gone into strict mourning for three days straight. She was training again, up to doing missions. Itachi trained with her, but at a lower level because he'd just started training a couple years before this. She put on her ninja sandals and was about to exit the premises when there was a knock. She slid the door open and smiled at the sight of Kakashi there, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Kakashi! It's good to see you!"

Fugaku and Mikoto peeked around the corner at the name.

"Hatake Kakashi? Obito's teammate?" the Uchiha man questioned.

"What's he doing here? I didn't think he was friends with Midori," Mikoto added, confused as her husband.

"Midori-san, would you like to visit the monument today?" Kakashi requested, looking uneasy. "I bought flowers for the occasion."

"Sure, I'd like that," Midori replied, a bright smile on her face.

She stepped out, closing the door behind her and they headed to the training ground where the monument that held the names of the ninja KIA was. Kakashi looked her up and down and observed, "You're in better spirits than I thought you'd be. Sensei told me how violently you reacted to the news of Obito's death and I actually thought you'd be near-comatose from grief."

"I was, until last night. I had some sense talked into me. It was unlike me to mourn so completely for things I couldn't control, but since it was for Obito, I accept that it was necessary. I feel normal today, like I've restarted life and healed my heart. Kakashi, would you like to be my friend?"

"Sure, Midori-chan. I never thought losing Obito would cause us to become friends. I thought you hated me."

"Not hate, I don't hate people. I severely disliked you, but I never hated you. You liked to mock me about almost everything, although I don't really know why."

"You were Obito's girlfriend and any friend of Obito's wasn't a friend of mine, so I thought you were a loser like him."

"Obito was never a loser. He never gave up and had a heart of gold."

"I realized that during that mission. We became friends through fighting together as true comrades. And I promised him that I would take care of you when he couldn't. Did you ask your aunt about what was in those frozen cylinders?"

"I didn't have time, and no one but Itachi knows about what happened to Obito."

"Itachi? Oh, your cousin."

"Yes, he said something really cute last night."

"Is it something sappy?"

"Not really, but then again, I don't know what you call sappy."

"Just tell me, I don't care. I was never good with kids anyway, being an only child."

"He told me he loved me and when he grows up he's going to be my husband. It was so adorable that I had to giggle!"

"Why would a little kid want to marry his elder cousin?"

"I don't know, but by the time he's old enough, I'll be twenty-eight and probably with a good husband and a few kids. I don't think that he'll remember by then, but he promises me on his pride as a man."

Kakashi snorted, shaking his head. "He's sure a sweet kid, isn't he like four?"

"No, he's six, but still ten years younger than me. In six months, he's going to be an older brother."

"Your aunt is expecting?"

"Yes, she's hoping for a little girl. Aunt Mikoto thinks she'd have a pretty little girl, since Itachi is so cute."

Midori then knelt in front of the monument, her fingers pressing against Obito's freshly-chiseled name as Kakashi placed the flowers at the base of the stone. She smiled a little and whispered, "Obito, I hope you're happy that Kakashi and I have become friends and he's going to follow your final wishes. I miss you so much, but I'm going to live a long and happy life, even if I'm a ninja. I'm going to be strong enough that I won't die on any mission I'm given, and I'm positive that Kakashi won't, either. I'll visit you often to talk to you about what's happening. I love you."

She stood and turned to the other jonin. "Do you want to talk to Obito?"

He shook his head. "I already did. Would you like to go home now or meet up with Rin and Sensei?"

"I guess meeting up with them would only be proper, since I screamed and bawled my eyes out one of the last times I saw Minato-kun, and I haven't seen Rin at all."

"Well then, let's get going."

* * *

I always wanted Midori and Kakashi to be friends, so this turn of events helped it along! I just saw the last Harry Potter movie! It was awesome!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I could claim it as my own...but that'll never happen!

Now for something completely out of the left field!

* * *

Midori tried to zip up her short shorts and sighed in frustration. "Aunt Mikoto!" she called in a whiny voice.

Mikoto came in, smiling as she bounced up and down, baby Sasuke resting against her chest. "What is it, Midori?"

"My clothes aren't fitting very well anymore. With how hard I'm working, how am I gaining weight? I feel fat but I know dieting would only slow me down. I need my calories to keep up my energy."

"Have you been eating junk food on the go?"

"No, on missions I only have time to eat food pills. Normal meals are what I eat here, and those are healthy. I only eat the occasional snack and I don't finish those for at least a couple days."

"How much weight have you gained?"

"Twenty-five pounds in eight-and-three-quarters months."

"Maybe your body thinks it's too skinny, so it's fleshing you out. You're still growing, after all."

"I haven't gotten any taller, I'm still five foot nothing! Kakashi's gonna say I'm a fatty."

"You're not fat, you look just fine. Besides, Kakashi's not that mean to insult your weight. He probably won't even notice if he hasn't by now. He's asked you on several dates and I can tell just by looking at him that he really likes you."

Midori smiled and put on a baby-pink frock with her hair tied up in two ponytails. It was a little looser than most of her outfits, so it didn't show her change in weight. She huffed a little before going out towards the door and stopped when she spotted Itachi watching her. He'd started the academy six months before and had gotten perfect grades, so he was to graduate very soon, if not within the month.

"Is there something the matter, Itachi?"

"You've been going out with Kakashi-kun for two months. Are you gonna marry him?"

She shrugged. "There's a possibility, but it's up in the air right now. I know he likes me, but there's something between us right now that can't let our friendship turn into love."

Itachi lit up, happy with the fact that there was something hindering his cousin's relationship. "What is it?"

"Obito."

"You still can't get over him?"

"I am over him, but I don't know if I could love Kakashi as much as I loved him. I feel that some tiny piece of me will always be there, loving Obito with all she has. Until I can ignore that piece, I cannot move on."

Both jumped when Kakashi burst into the house, looking absolutely terrified. "Midori! The Kyubi's been spotted in the forest beyond the village wall!"

Her eyes widened in fear. "The Kyubi? Why would it attack Konohagakure? We've done nothing to bait it into anger!"

"Hurry! We have to get over there and try to stall it until Sensei can deal with it!"

"You mean Minato-kun is going to fight it on his own? That isn't possible!"

"He _is_ the Yondaime Hokage! Get your shoes on and let's go!"

She pulled her shoes on and ran out with him, feeling a sudden, painful ache go through her back. She ignored it, thinking it was cramps, and she didn't have time for minor pain. If she wanted to worry about it, if she didn't die, she would. Exercise should get rid of it, if she was so lucky.

They reached the battle site, Kakashi uncovering his Sharingan and activating Chidori before charging straight at the beast. Midori took a deep breath before going through a string of hand signs. She brought her hands up to her mouth and activated one of her stronger techniques.

"Katon: Twin Dragons Technique!"

A pair of fire dragons came from her mouth and swirled around the Kyubi, burning its flesh, but as soon as the technique was gone, the wounds began to heal. The creature roared in anger before swiping at her with its claws. She used Body Flicker and escaped its reach before taking out the special kunai Minato had given her. She threw it, before going through a flurry of hand signs.

"Kunai Shadow Doppelganger Technique!"

The single kunai became a hundred, each impaling the Kyubi's body. She then used the technique that she'd so painstakingly trained to gain.

"Hiraishin!"

Her dark hair seemed to be everywhere at once, slashing at the Kyubi with all she had and yet not staying still enough for the monster to counterattack. She returned to Kakashi's side as the demon screamed in pain, blood that caught everything on fire spilling from it. She felt herself being rejuvenated by the scent of fire, the mere heat of it, instead of making her sweat and suffer from the smoke. He choked a little from the fumes, covering his mouth and nose.

"That did barely anything, even though Minato-kun taught it to me!" she cried, seeing the wounds were almost healed already.

"This fire is going to get huge if we don't put it out! If the smoke doesn't kill everyone, the flames will!" Kakashi yelled, coughing some more.

"Katon: Flame Eater Technique!"

The growing fire was sucked into her body through her mouth, and her eyes widened at the power of the fire caused by the Kyubi's chakra-infused blood. Her body instantly started to reject it, but she screamed in effort to try and suppress it.

"Midori! Don't let it consume you, or else you'll die!"

* * *

She was suddenly pulled into blackness, a deep, foreboding voice chuckling.

"_Girl, I deem you worthy of my attentions. My chakra will morph the kit inside to become partly mine."_

"_Wha…what are you talking about? A kit inside where?" she asked it, feeling the demon flames receding._

"_You'll soon find out, for today the kit will be brought out. Pray you don't get it killed, or I will kill you, fire demon."_

"_I'm no—"_

Her eyes opened to a searing pain in her stomach, making her cry out. She curled up and waited until it passed, whimpering. When it was gone, she let herself lie flat, gasping out breaths that felt hard on her throat.

She heard a door slide open and tried to sit up. "Where am I?"

"It looks like you're progressing nicely, my dear," a man's voice reported. "Although I disapprove that you were fighting the Kyubi in your condition."

"What do you mean? What's happening to me that it hurts like a hot poker in my abdomen?"

"I can tell that by how your body looks that you were completely unaware that you were pregnant."

She shot up, grimacing a little before she screeched, "I'M _WHAT_?"

"You're pregnant, my dear. Also, you're at nine centimeters and progressing quickly. You should be able to deliver in the next hour or two."

"NOT ONLY AM I PREGNANT, I'M GOING TO GIVE BIRTH SOON? WHOEVER DID THIS TO ME, I'LL KILL HIM! NO, I WON'T KILL HIM, I'LL MAKE SURE HE'LL NEVER FATHER ANOTHER CHILD AGAIN!"

"Calm down, you'll only hurt yourself!"

She panted heavily from screaming, bending over and holding her breath as another contraction hit her. "Tell me who did this to me, because I don't remember any time that someone could've raped me."

"From the amniotic fluid we drew from you, it seems that the father is…dear me…Hokage-sama?"

Midori froze at that. She'd never met the Sandaime, so it had to be… She dropped her head in her hands and she moaned, "What did he put in that water that caused this? If I don't kill him, Kakashi will."

"What do you mean, water?"

"Minato-kun brought me to a restaurant and poured me something that he said would take my sorrow away. I don't remember anything after I drank the third glass."

"I believe that wasn't water, it was sake or some other type of clear alcohol, my dear."

"He gave alcohol to a sixteen-year-old, what a moron… No wonder I got drunk so easily. He must've done some drinking as well, because I'll never believe that he would impregnate me sober."

"I think this must be reported to both the Sandaime and Yondaime, for this is a very important matter that must be attended to at once."

The doctor went out, and Midori lie back again, considering what this might mean. Not only was this baby half Minato's, but also the Kyubi's chakra would make it the demon's as well. She shook her head. Things had gotten so messed up in the matter of a few hours. She got up and gritted her teeth from the tenderness she felt in her entire middle. In the late stages of labor or not, she felt restless and needed to move around a little. She slid the door open and bumped straight into Minato, who looked surprised to see her in a hospital gown.

"Midori? Are you all right? You don't look well enough to be walking."

She bit back a snarl of fury and settled on giving him a death glare. "I completely blame you for not drinking responsibly for all this that's happening now."

The doctor saw her up and almost panicked. "Uchiha-san, you shouldn't be up! Get back in bed immediately!"

She glowered at the man, who recoiled from her. She turned back to the blonde man. "What do you think happened that night, if, almost nine months later, I'm in the hospital for almost no apparent reason?"

His eyes narrowed in thought before it dawned on him. "You mean…"

"Yes, I do. You're the adult, what were you thinking, giving a minor any alcohol at all, let alone _three glasses_? Especially one you were harboring feelings for?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "All right, I accept that it was my fault, but how am I supposed to let this all sink in when there's no time?"

Her eyes softened in confusion and she raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Get back on the bed, and I'll explain quickly, since this requires precise timing."

She pouted, but obeyed. When she was settled, he sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"In order to stop the Kyubi, I must seal it inside a newborn child with its umbilical cord freshly cut. I cannot ask anyone else, that's why I'm awaiting Kushina's delivery of our child. Also, in exchange for sealing the demon, I must sacrifice my life."

She was silent for a moment, contemplating what this all meant. She sighed deeply and looked up at him with agony in her eyes. "Minato-kun…so after you leave, I'll never see you again alive."

He nodded, a grim look on his face. "To think that I'll be a father not once this night, but _twice_…I'm so sorry I didn't think about taking a drink when I know that I'm not very tolerant of alcohol. Can you forgive me?"

"In exchange for one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Swear that you won't tell anyone about this. The child will be mine and mine alone. I won't call its last name by yours even though you're the father, and even if it does look like you, I'll deny your involvement. I won't let your name be sullied by the news that you fathered a child out of wedlock and while you were dead drunk."

"I swear on my life, although I don't have much of it left."

"Then I forgive you with all my heart. How far along is Kushina?"

"She's at six and the doctors suspect she won't be delivered until at least ten o' clock."

"So many that will die in the meantime…my doctor says that I'll be able to deliver within the next hour or two."

His eyes brightened a little. "Midori, would you allow me to seal the Kyubi inside _your_ child?"

"You can't, because something's happened to it."

"What?"

"I used a technique to devour some of the Kyubi's fire, and it cursed the fetus. It now will be part demon fox."

"How…? Never mind, it doesn't matter. So I have to share fatherhood with that monster, I don't look forward to it. What a mess this is. What are the villagers going to do if this kid is seen? They already fear the Kyubi at this time alone, but if it had a child? There would be a civil war over trying to kill it."

"I'll leave Konohagakure."

"I saved your life, I won't have you throwing it away by becoming a rogue ninja."

"I can't stay here to cause chaos with my baby. Not unless something can be done about its mutation."

"A permanent transformation into a human…but I don't know how long it would hold, mainly once the baby grew more powerful. Especially since its part Uchiha as well, things would get ugly if the transformation technique broke… Midori, if you do become a rogue, promise me that you won't get caught."

"On my honor."

"I'll stay here unless Kushina has complications. I can't let you have this baby all alone when I was the one who made you like this."

"Thank you, Minato-kun."

The door slid open and the Sandaime came in, a serious look in his eyes. "What's this I hear about you getting drunk, Minato?"

"Sarutobi, it was a lapse of judgment that I never should've had."

Midori slid into a sitting position. "Sandaime-sama, this is the first time we've met."

"Uchiha Midori, right?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes."

"It will be vital that this is hidden, all of it, so that no one finds out that Minato has had any other children."

Both of the younger ninja nodded in unison.

"You both look more worried than I would've expected."

"It seems that the Kyubi's chakra came in contact with the fetus and it is now mutated into part demon. We were discussing on what should be done for the baby's safety. I've decided that I'll flee Konohagakure as soon as I'm able."

"That would be wise. There should be enough chaos once the Kyubi's been sealed for two children with fox attributes to appear, especially since I suppose your child will have more visible telltale signs of having demon blood."

"Yes, I'm counting on it."

Minato's grim expression returned at full force as he murmured, "Everything's happening so fast. I won't be able to hold my firstborn and only be able to hold my second for a few minutes before I leave this world… All for the village and everyone in it." He looked up at Sarutobi. "Would you promise not to tell Kushina about this? I don't want to be hated by her, even if it's in the afterlife."

"Of course, Minato," the elder Hokage assented. "Konohagakure's safety and continued existence counts on this working. I'll wait outside to give you some time alone."

* * *

Midori actually delivered an hour-and-a-half later, the doctor laying the baby on her stomach as she smiled at the baby boy. "My son…my beautiful son…" she gasped, reaching out to touch the newborn as he wailed.

The umbilical cord was cut and Minato smiled proudly at his firstborn. He saw how like him the infant was, messy blonde hair, turquoise eyes, although the red fox ears, whiskers and tail pointed to the Kyubi's involvement. He watched as his son was washed before being wrapped in a blanket.

"Hokage-sama, would you like to hold him first?" the doctor asked, holding out the minutes-old child to him.

Minato looked to Midori, who nodded. He took the little boy in his arms, stroking the soft gold locks as he cooed, "My son…my first son…"

"What do you want to call him?"

"Nar—Kinatsu."

Midori smiled at the stumble, even though the second name fit their child better. She knew what Minato was going to say, but that was the name for the boy he could have with Kushina, not a child he hadn't meant to have. "Thank you for naming him that, Minato-kun. You have to go now and watch Kushina deliver your second son."

"How do you know it'll be a boy?"

"You have to use the name you chose, of course. Naruto is a good name and one that would fit your real firstborn better. After all, I heard Kushina's on time, while I'm a week early."

Minato's eyes watered a little as he kissed Kinatsu tenderly on the forehead. "Goodbye Kinatsu."

He then handed the baby to his mother, stroking Midori's cheek before leaving without looking back.

The new mother smiled with anguish in her eyes and concentrated her chakra on healing her body so she could leave sooner and escape the village. She wasn't a newly-appointed ANBU for nothing, and her fire-healing made her recovery last only minutes. The color in her face returned and she slid out of bed, the doctor protesting at this action.

"You just gave birth, Uchiha-san! You can't be getting up!"

"I'm just fine, all I need is a couple of food pills to replace the blood I lost and I should be set. Do you have any?"

The older medical ninja frowned and flipped them to her. She caught the pills one-handed and popped them in her mouth. She then changed back into her clothes and smoothed her hair down to look normal.

"It's against the grain to release you, but I must, since you seem to have healed yourself. I suppose I'll have to be tight-lipped about this, won't I?"

"Yes."

"All right then, get going before I tie you to the bed."

She used a Body Flicker to get back into the Uchiha compound, which was mostly empty because of the battle with the Kyubi was still going on. She ran into her house and to her room, not bothering to take off her shoes. She packed some clothes and all her supplies, scrolls and weaponry, changing her hair and eyes back to their normal color. She looked down at Kinatsu lovingly and smiled before moving to leave her room.

She was startled when the door to Itachi's room opened and the boy came out, rubbing his eyes.

"Midori? What's going on?"

She turned away, hiding her newborn from her cousin's sight. "I was just coming back to pick up some supplies to support the medical team on the battlefield. Go back to sleep, Itachi."

"Midori, please don't lie to me."

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "I have to go away for a while and if I don't, terrible things will happen. Don't worry, I'll return, I just don't know when."

"Can I at least get a hug goodbye?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Well…I won't tell anyone you came here, Midori. I'm smart enough to see that you're running away."

"Goodbye, Itachi."

"Goodbye, Midori."

Midori used Body Flicker again to get out of the village and run as far away as she could without getting caught.

* * *

The end of this arc...did anyone expect that? Well, I suppose those who've read others of my stories, but I hope it was a pleasant surprise!

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: In any shape or form I own none of Naruto!

Time skip! Here's the next arc of the story!

* * *

_Twelve years later…_

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that is Konohagakure."

"What do you think they'll make of us?"

"Either they'll barely take any notice of us, or they'll report to the Hokage immediately."

"I hope we don't cause too much of a ruckus. I'd hate to not be able to see the place of my birth properly."

"Then come, let us go in."

A woman with long, flowing red hair fastened in twin high ponytails wearing a Konoha headband (like Sakura does hers) and a baby-pink kimono with the Uchiha emblem on her back, stepped through the main gates of Konohagakure, the blonde boy at her side with sparkling turquoise eyes grinning, baring fangs that would have the normal person stepping back in surprise. He wore a traditional Uchiha outfit: black, high-necked shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, light gray shorts and black ninja sandals. But his most distinguishing features were the deep red fox ears, whiskers and seven long, bushy tails.

The two chunin watching the gates instantly spotted them, or more specifically, the boy.

"Naruto! What are you doing outside the village, and with that strange woman? And what the heck are you wearing?"

The woman placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and she tilted her head a little before grinning cheekily. "Well, I wouldn't expect brats at the academy to recognize the great 'Crimson Flash of Konoha' as I was called by this village after I disappeared. Look me up in the Bingo Book, I have a very nice photo inside. Many villages don't like me, minus this one. But I wonder what Sandaime-sama will think about me coming back with Kinatsu?"

Kinatsu shrugged and said nothing in reply to his mother's outward thoughts.

The pair of ninja stared agape at how refined this woman was. Was she really a ninja, or a high-standing lady? She held herself with such grace and poise.

"Miss, what's your name?"

"Akakaze Tenchū, and don't you forget it." **A/N: Behold, Midori's true name in full at last! Sorry for the interruption!**

"Akakaze…then why are you wearing the Uchiha symbol so blatantly?"

"I'm wearing it because it's my heritage. Other than that, you'll have to try and guess which picture in the Bingo Book is mine. Excuse me, I have many things to do today."

She put an arm around her son's shoulders and they walked through the streets, many people staring at the odd pair, especially Kinatsu, in alarm. Especially since Tenchū held him close with no inclination of anything but love. She spotted her first target and almost squealed. She ran up with no worries and lifted him up like he weighed nothing.

"Sasuke-chan! You've gotten so big now! Has it really been twelve years since I last saw you?"

The Uchiha boy was so startled that he froze, even as she rubbed her cheek against his like he was a tiny kid. She twirled around before setting him down, the dark-haired kid wobbling a little before looking at who'd grabbed him.

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I guess you wouldn't remember since you were only six months old when I left the village for that _huge_ road trip. I'm your cousin on your mother's side!"

"Cousin? I don't have any cousins."

"None at all? Are you sure no one told you?"

"I've never heard of any red-haired cousins."

"Hmmm. I guess they detest me because I left without any goodbyes save with the six-year-old cutie," she murmured, before shaking her head. "I lived with your parents and older brother for three, almost four years! I got to see you born and helped take care of you those first six months! Would you take me to see them, because I've wanted to apologize for just leaving at the drop of a hat."

Pain flashed in his eyes before he shook his head. "They're all dead."

She jerked, eyes dilating in grief. "Everyone? Uncle Fugaku, Aunt Mikoto, and Cousin Itachi?"

He gestured for her to come closer and he whispered the story to her. He jerked when she hugged him close, her eyes watering but no tears falling.

"I'm sorry that it happened like that. I sympathize with you, since I knew him when he was young. It seems so out of character for him, which is why it's so shocking. If I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

"No, _I've_ sworn to kill him. When I'm strong enough, I'll kill him."

"Then train hard and I'll make sure to tell you if he comes around." She straightened up and poked him in the forehead. "Just know your cousin is here for you when you need her most. I knew from the very start you would be a cute kid."

He held his forehead, eyes wide. "The poking of the forehead…_you_ were the one that started it?"

"I used to poke Itachi's forehead all the time, especially when he was being an idiot. It was a gesture of affection, what did he use it for?"

"To deny me of his company. He'd always poke me and say, 'Forgive me, Sasuke'."

"He sure twisted it, unless he liked doing that just to see your expression. Well, I have to get going, it was nice to see you after so long, Sasuke."

She placed her hand on Kinatsu's shoulder and her young cousin noticed the boy for the first time, smirking.

"Hey Dobe, where'd you meet my cousin?"

Kinatsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who are you to call me dobe, like I'm some stupid kid? If I'm the dobe, what does that make you? Mister-who-walks-around-with-a-stick-up-his-butt!"

Tenchū seized him by an ear, yanking him clear off the ground so his ear was level with her mouth. "What did I tell you about reacting to other people's jibes?"

"Ow! OW!" Kinatsu yelped, tears coming to his eyes.

She dropped him, stuck her thumbs into the corners of his mouth and pulled them outwards. "Is this the mouth I taught to not talk in such a low manner? He was mistaking you for someone else, obviously! You don't look stupid at first sight!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, I apologized!" the boy begged, voice a little muffled.

She huffed, letting him go.

Sasuke was snickering at how the kid let himself get punished like that, when she rounded on him.

"And YOU! Didn't your mother teach you not to talk like that?"

He cried out as she stretched his cheeks out. Seeing the furious look on her face, he whimpered, "I'm sorry, it was an honest mistake!"

"Like I believe that! You're calling some other kid by that name so it wasn't an accident! Just because you don't have anyone looking after you doesn't mean you can use such language!" She let go of his face only to put him in a headlock and grinding her knuckles into his scalp. "If you don't talk better by the next time I see you, this punishment will be dished out ten times over! You understand me, Sasuke?"

"Yes ma'am!" he replied obediently, scared of her fury.

All three looked up when they heard hysterical laughter. Tenchū's eyes widened at the sight of a boy who was Minato in younger form, whiskers on his cheeks, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and goggles atop his head. He was pointing at Sasuke as he cackled, before he mocked, "Looks like you just got punished like a kid by a girl, Teme!"

Sasuke and Kinatsu didn't envy him when Tenchū was behind him in a second, giving him double punishment compared to her cousin's.

"DID I HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I HEARD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, NARUTO? WHY ARE ALL THE KIDS I MEET HAVE SUCH DIRTY MOUTHS? IF I HAD A POUND OF SOAP YOU'D BE USING EVERY BIT OF IT TO WASH OUT YOUR MOUTH!" she screeched.

"Help! I'm being attacked by some crazy lady!" he cried, frightened that his life was going to end then and there.

"At least Kinatsu was taught not to speak in such low terms! I don't care if you're an orphan or not, no kid talks like that in my presence! You're gonna contaminate his mind!" She hit him over the head. "Now apologize or you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Naruto growled and held his head. "Who are you that you think you have the right to punish me?" he demanded, whirling around to face her. "Do you hate me too?"

She saw the pain in his eyes and embraced him, her tears nearly spilling over, she was so happy and sad to finally meet her friend/father-figure/father of her first child's legacy. "I'm so happy I could meet you, Naruto. So very happy."

She almost added that she missed his father just by looking at him, but knew it was probably forbidden, just like the knowledge that he held the Kyubi inside of him. She released him and turned away, jumping down and landing like a feather, patting Sasuke's shoulder before leading Kinatsu away. She heard Naruto jump down next to Sasuke and ask, "Who's that chick?"

"My cousin," Sasuke answered, just as amazed by her.

"She's really cool."

"I know."

* * *

The pair went straight to the Hokage's office, Kinatsu not quite sure what to say to the head honcho of the village. Tenchū knocked on the door, waiting to be allowed to enter.

"Come in."

She did so, bowing low so her forehead protector was seen. "Sandaime-sama, I have returned with Kinatsu."

Kinatsu bowed as well, his ears flat against his head in submission.

"Are you Uchiha Midori?" the old man questioned.

"No, my name is Akakaze Tenchū. That is the name I wish to go by, for it is my true name. I no longer wish to hide."

"So Kinatsu is the boy you had twelve years ago. Sure fits the description."

"Will he be able to become a ninja?"

"There would be difficult, considering his physical condition."

"That is no longer a problem. I've formed a transformation technique that will hide his demon features."

She pressed a hand on Kinatsu's shoulder and almost like they weren't even there, the fox ears were replaced with human ones, the whiskers and tails disappeared altogether.

"Extraordinary. How long does it last?"

"Like a true seal, it won't be released until I do so."

"There is also one problem more."

"Yes?"

"What should be told about him and his relation to Uzumaki Naruto? The two boys look so alike they could almost pass for twins, besides the obvious clothing and behavioral differences."

"I was planning on saying he was no relation at all, that he was my charge, but I see your point. I can't say that they _are_ twins, even though their birth is on the same day… I can't reveal the truth, either because that's what will protect both the boys… It can't be coincidence that they're look-alikes… OH! I JUST DON'T KNOW!"

Kinatsu raised himself up and suggested, "Perhaps we should say nothing, and let everyone make their own assumptions. It might turn out better that way."

The Sandaime smiled. "You're quite the intelligent boy, Kinatsu. Where did you get it from?"

"Tenchū-sama says it's from my father."

" 'Tenchū-sama'? Does he even know his true relation to you?"

The fiery-haired woman nodded. "He knows everything, because I didn't think it right for him to be left in the dark about his parentage and why he's not completely normal. He calls me by the title for safety's sake, since we have been just about everywhere in twelve years. I've taught him the basics, enough for him to be a genin."

"Your timing is impeccable, since tomorrow is the final test in the academy to become Genin. I believe that the test is on the Clone Technique."

Kinatsu smiled a little. "That technique isn't too hard."

"Then you should pass with no problems, Kinatsu. I'll send for Iruka to come pick you up, so wait outside while Tenchū and I have a private discussion."

The boy nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

He left, and Sarutobi turned to Tenchū to find that the woman was snickering. "Is something amusing?"

"Iruka? You mean Umino Iruka, that cute little kid who was a couple years older than Itachi? He's a teacher at the academy now?"

"He's quite the excellent one. Now, to more pressing matters. Do you want your status changed from rogue ninja to Konoha ninja?"

"If that's what's best, since I was on the run from hunter ninjas for twelve years, it would be more relaxing if I didn't have to sleep with one eye open anymore."

"Then I'll have your name removed from the ANBU's Bingo Book, although it seems to be outdated, since it shows your disguised form when you were sixteen, only your more well-known abilities, and the name you went by at the time. I heard from many that during the battle with the Kyubi, you used the Hiraishin on it."

"Yes, I did."

"Did the Yondaime Hokage teach you that?"

"Of course, he was the one who created it."

"So my name for you wasn't unfounded."

"I like being referred to as 'Crimson Flash of Konoha'. It has a nice ring to it."

"You do know, being under his tutelage, you have well-enough abilities to become the next Hokage."

"Yes, I do, but I don't wish to have the title. Even though I'd be the first woman Hokage ever, I don't think I'm qualified mentally and emotionally to be the leader and protector of Konohagakure. I love this village, but I must be frank, I was a rogue ninja for the last twelve years, abandoning my comrades during the battle with the Kyubi. For those who know about me, I am a coward and a traitor. It will take a while until I am accepted fully into the ranks as a loyal ninja to the village again."

"If that is your wish, then I shall honor it. Now, for matters of a more sensitive nature for you. Kakashi has gone through great pain not knowing the truth about why you left the village after a short stay in the hospital. He doesn't know whether you're dead or alive, but I know under his rather lazy and unguarded exterior, he still holds a flame for you. Are you going to show yourself to him?"

"Is he going to become a jonin-sensei this year?"

"How did you guess?"

"Call it women's intuition. I guess after he receives his genin team, I'll reveal myself, if he doesn't hear the rumors that must be circling about the village by now about Kinatsu and myself. I might've attracted a little too much attention on the way here."

"What happened?"

"I met Sasuke and Naruto and I…might've blown a fuse when I heard their crude language."

"Those boys are rather coarse with each other, then again, Naruto has always been on the coarse side, because he's never had anyone to correct him on his behavior. Your reaction to him must've shown him what a parent was like. Sasuke has been without his parents for four years, so his manners aren't as clean as they should be, either. Perhaps your presence here might help them shape up."

"Perhaps, although I am a little hands-on when it comes to punishing those I see as naughty. Kinatsu would tell you that."

The elderly Hokage laughed at her description and looked at her with softness in her eyes. "Tenchū, you are the perfect mother, if Kinatsu's manners are anything to judge by."

"I wouldn't call myself 'perfect', but thanks, Sandaime-sama."

"Do you still wish to work as an ANBU?"

"No, I'd rather be a jonin. My days as an ANBU are finished. All the secrecy is getting to me."

"Very well. Your vest will be delivered to you within a day or two. Would you like to be a jonin-sensei as well?"

"I think just Jonin will be fine with me for now. Kinatsu will need some support, although he's basically independent, and I might restart my relationship with Kakashi, which would require more time than a jonin-sensei has, especially with him becoming a jonin-sensei although I doubt this is his first time."

"It isn't, but he's never kept a genin team with a test that that has a sixty-six percent failure rate."

"He's sure hard on them."

"Yes, but that also ups the quality of our ninja. It tests the one thing all the genin so far have failed to realize that's important to all ninja."

"What's that?"

"Teamwork."

"Yes, that may be difficult for some to realize, but _every_ genin team he's taken on? He must be assigned the really rowdy ones that all hate each other."

"Perhaps, yet it seems that no matter how excellent they are, they're failed. I do hope that this year's team passes his test."

"I guess that's all up to how smart they are."

* * *

So...how was it? I pretty much made Kinatsu like his mother in temperament, although I'm not sure whether he'll get all nine tails or not... Not sure at all...it might make him too Gary-Stew...

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever own it! Although that would be cool if I did...

Ah! Short chapter! For this fic, that's a first!

* * *

Kinatsu looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. A kind-looking man with a ponytail sticking straight up at the back of his head and a scar across his nose came from around the corner, greeting, "Hey there, I'm going to be your instructor, Umino Iruka. The Hokage told me that you looked similar to Naruto, but I'm surprised how similar! He told me your name was Kinatsu, but it was unsure what your last name was."

"Uchiha."

"Uchiha? You sure don't look like an Uchiha."

"A quarter of my blood is Uchiha, my mother was half. Believe me, I know my roots."

"All right, this way."

He was led to the academy, before Iruka dragged Naruto in a few moments later, his arms tied up with rope.

"Class, now we can begin, since Naruto has decided to join us. We have a late-starter that just arrived in Konohagakure today, Uchiha Kinatsu."

A buzz when through the room at the similarities that Kinatsu had to Naruto, even if he seemed calmer and more graceful. His face wasn't stoic like Sasuke's, but wasn't emotional, like Naruto's. He was an Uchiha, yet he looked like Naruto's twin. Could the Uchiha have accepted an outsider into their clan, which was why the new kid looked nothing like the rest of his clan?

"Hey! You're that kid from this morning!" Naruto exclaimed, wiggling a little to try and get out of the ropes. "You're in the same family as Teme?"

Kinatsu nodded, his ram-rod straight stance making most of the students feel uncomfortable, because it didn't seem natural for someone to stand in such a way. Iruka cleared his throat and announced, "Because Naruto is here, we'll be reviewing the Transformation Technique!"

All the class groaned, although everyone was looking forward to seeing how skilled the new addition to the class was.

"You first Kinatsu, so I can see what you'll need to work on."

Kinatsu nodded, transforming into his new teacher with ease.

"Excellent, you get a passing grade."

The blonde boy transformed back, commenting, "My guardian instructed me well."

"You mean you came with someone?"

"Yes, Tenchū-sama."

Both Naruto and Sasuke registered the name and made sure to memorize it so they could call their new idol by name. Sasuke knew that the woman was at least part Uchiha, while Naruto was in the dark about her relation to his rival.

* * *

There was hardly enough to put on half a page's worth! There must be more for this update!

The next chapter will be up pronto!

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine!

Here's the next chapter, as promised!

* * *

During lunch, most of the class gathered around Kinatsu, who had taken out a chunk of wood and a carving knife, starting to whittle away at it. Two girls in particular, Sakura and Ino, came forward first to talk with him.

"Kinatsu-kun," the pink-haired girl addressed. "What kind of a person is your mentor?"

"She's strong, fast, intelligent and kind of short-tempered over bad behavior but otherwise calm. She makes an excellent teacher, although I don't think she wishes to take on any pupils."

"You mean she's done teaching you?"

"Yes, she said my training was complete."

The blonde girl came up next. "What does your instructor look like?"

"She's of medium height, long red hair, mint-green eyes, quite pale skin, she dresses mostly in shades of pink."

"Would you say she's pretty?"

"Yes, although my description of her is rather basic. You'd have to see her yourselves to judge her better."

"Was she the one who taught you how to stand that way?"

"Good posture is vital when it comes to being a ninja. My stance is rather relaxed in comparison to hers."

A third girl, Hinata, shifted her lavender eyes a little before she asked, "Do you think she'll be a jonin-sensei for a team after graduation?"

"No, as I said before, she's not interested in teaching, even if her skills at it are impressive. She can only have enough patience for one student at a time and if there's more than that, she gets rather impulsive. She doesn't like losing her cool, so she'll probably take on missions as a jonin."

"So she's a ninja?"

"Yes, she is. Has been for…fourteen years."

Sasuke stepped in now, knowing it was time to worm some information about his cousin out of the kid. "What were her relations within the village when she was young?"

"Many of the chunin and jonin now were kids or teenagers when she lived here as a teen. She knew all sorts of people, but she was especially friends with the Yondaime Hokage and his team."

"All of us were infants when she left, right?"

"Correct."

"Did she have close ties with the Uchiha clan?"

"Her uncle was the clan head, and she was in a very friendly relationship with his six-year-old son, who was to graduate the month after she disappeared."

"Why did she leave?"

Kinatsu narrowed his turquoise eyes in suspicion. "That is something I cannot answer. Forgive me, it is not my information to disclose."

Sasuke crossed his arms, determined to know why his cousin had been missing for so long. "It's not like any of us would go blabbing to the world about your master's secrets."

"Her reasons were her own, that is all I can say."

* * *

After class, Kinatsu began walking towards Tenchū, Sasuke and Naruto following him like a pair of lost puppies. After a couple hundred feet, he sighed and turned towards his peers. "Why are you following me?"

"I want to see my cousin again," Sasuke stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I want to find out why you look so much like me but you're in the same clan as Teme!" Naruto chimed, a determined look in his eyes.

The calmer boy ran his hand over his face and mumbled to himself, "Haha-ue isn't going to like this."

Neither of the other boys caught the title, but both looked annoyed at the thought of not being wanted.

"Hey, Teme! Whoever said that she wouldn't want to see me?" Naruto demanded, growling through his teeth.

"We can follow you to find her if we wish!" Sasuke snapped, not liking this kid more and more with each word that came out of his mouth. "It's not up to you whether she wants to see us or not, Dobe!"

Kinatsu shook his head, but kept walking. He got to the base of a rather tall building before he halted. He placed a hand up to his ear and nodded. He turned to the pair of academy students and smirked. "If you can't follow me you can't see Tenchū-sama. She told me you have to pass this test to find out certain things."

Both, thinking it was some kind of obstacle course, replied instantly.

"I can be just as agile and capable as you!"

"Bring it on!"

Kinatsu ran towards the building, the two following step for step, until they thought they were going to crash face-first into the building, when blonde Uchiha boy jumped and began running up the vertical surface as if it was flat ground. Black and blue eyes widened as their owners screeched to a halt, seeing what they thought had been impossible to accomplish. The turquoise-eyed boy turned around after getting halfway up. "This is the test: walking on walls! You have to place the proper amount of chakra into the bottoms of your feet so you'll stick and be able to walk up like so!"

"We're academy students!" Naruto cried, frustrated. "_You_ obviously aren't if you can do that! You're probably past the graduate level with your skills!"

"True, but if what Tenchū-sama says is also right, most of the academy students in our class, especially the talented ones, already know this exercise. I learned this one when I was six, so—" He winced before nodding. "I have to stop egging you on and keep my mouth shut. Good luck."

He ran the rest of the way up and vanished over the lip of the roof.

* * *

Now Kinatsu might become the driving force for Naruto and Sasuke to improve! What's happening next will be revealed in Chapter 23!

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: No Naruto is claimed by me so I cannot be sued!

Yay, the first meeting between Tenchū and Kakashi in twelve years! I hope you're gonna like it as much as I did!

* * *

Tenchū went to the memorial in the afternoon to pray over Obito's only grave. She was aware that Kakashi and his students were there, just finishing up their exercise, so at first she pretended not to notice them. Naruto and Sasuke noticed her right off the bat with reactions almost comical.

"Cousin Tenchū!" Sasuke called, running over to her.

"Hey you! I have a bone to pick with you when I get untied, Tenchū!" Naruto yelled, struggling against the ropes that bound him to the wood post.

She looked up and smiled at her cousin. "Hello Sasuke, I didn't know you were going to be on Kakashi's team."

"You know Kakashi-sensei?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Yes, I do. Kinatsu told me that he told you that I knew most of the jonin and chunin when they were teenagers or kids. So yeah, I know him."

Sakura, this being her first time meeting Tenchū, came over and asked, "So you were the one that taught Kinatsu-kun since he was a kid?"

"Yes, I am. Akakaze Tenchū, and you are?"

"Haruno Sakura—hey! What are you doing?"

Tenchū had grabbed a big chunk of the girl's pink hair and compared it to the shirt she was wearing. "Wow, I never knew that hair came in this color. Do you dye it or something?"

"No, I don't!" Sakura squealed, struggling with the jonin's grip. "Please let go, you're pulling very hard!"

"My apologies, my apologies," the crimson-haired woman apologized, releasing the odd-colored tresses. "It was just so different I had to touch it. I didn't mean to do so without your permission, Sakura-san."

"It's okay, I just wasn't prepared for you to just grab my hair like that."

Naruto grunted as he was released by Kakashi, and the blonde boy ran over to the woman as well. "Okay, spill! I know that you know about Kinatsu's past!"

Tenchū spared a glance at Kakashi and shook her head. "Sorry, I cannot reveal such delicate information during this current span of time. Perhaps in future encounters we have I may just disclose it."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"All right you three, time to head home," Kakashi ordered. "I'll be following shortly."

Sasuke smiled at his cousin and waved as he left, Sakura looking a little sorry that she had to leave after a mere introduction and Naruto stomped off, miffed by being snubbed.

"So, you go by Akakaze Tenchū now."

"Yes. That is the name my father gave me, although you weren't privy to such information in the past. But if you want, you can call me by the name Minato-kun gave me."

"Why are you back in Konohagakure after so long and fleeing so abruptly?"

"I decided my apprentice needed to become an official ninja, not a rogue. My reasons for leaving are rather intricate and tough for me to talk about, even now. Would it bother you to hear them?"

"It matters if they're extremely personal to you, which I suspect they are."

"If you were a mere acquaintance, yes, I would understand why I would withhold such intimate facts, but I've come to realize that you're worth much more to me than twelve years ago."

She heard him come over and place his hands on her shoulders. "I've come to the same conclusion, Midori. Would you tell me what happened that night?"

"Yes, but it may just shock you. I was unprepared for such events myself."

"I'm ready to listen."

"When I woke up in the hospital, I found out that not only was I pregnant, I was in the late stages of labor. I didn't even know I was pregnant, let alone who was the father, until the doctor revealed who it was. It was…your old mentor."

"How? Sensei was fiercely loyal to his wife, he would never do that to you!"

"In a serious lapse of judgment, he took me out drinking on the night he told me about your teammate's death and we both got drunk. He pleaded for forgiveness and I gave it to him in exchange for him not breathing a word to anyone about his newly-discovered child. Also, the Kyubi's fire I consumed was placed inside the unborn child and mutated it so that to this day is part demon. Within a couple of hours I gave birth to a boy, who looks nothing like me save the green in his eyes, he's all his father, with red fox ears, whiskers, fangs and tail. Your old teacher almost made the mistake of calling him what he intended his real first child, but he called him Kinatsu. After that, he went back to his wife and you know what happened next."

"So the Kinatsu you mentioned is your love-child with Sensei."

"I was drunk so I didn't know what was happening, and you might as well call him a bastard."

"I was trying to be a little more delicate."

"So, now that you know, what do you think of me?"

"I feel no different than before. I don't blame either of you, it was an honest mistake with unfortunate consequences. Do you love the boy?"

"Of course I do, I could never hate him because he was created by dishonorable means."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"The Sandaime, and he'll take this secret to his grave, and Kinatsu himself."

"Is that wise to tell such a young boy about his origins?"

"He deserved the truth and I won't deny him anything. It seems Naruto was denied what Kinatsu was given. At least he knows who his parents are, even though they were never married. Naruto wasn't even given that gift. He has his mother's last name, not his father's! I've heard what people say about him, if they knew the truth about his father, they would kiss the ground he walked on! Why can't it be revealed that Naruto's father is—"

Kakashi covered her mouth and threw a flurry of shuriken into the nearby bushes, his genin team tumbling out from the foliage with guilty expressions as they scrambled to their feet. "You know that spying is good when it comes to doing it for a mission, but this is sensitive information that could lead to Kinatsu's death, you know."

Naruto speared his new jonin-sensei and Tenchū with a death glare. "Both of you know about my parents! Why won't anyone tell me who they are, especially my father, who seems to be someone that everybody respects! Who was your old jonin-sensei, Kakashi-sensei? Tell me! At least Tenchū-san isn't afraid to tell me!"

"Some secrets are meant to remain hidden, Naruto. It's for your protection, just as the information about Kinatsu cannot be leaked to the village, let alone other hidden villages. We'll all have to go to Hokage-sama about this matter. If it must be done, a seal will be placed on the three of you so you can't speak of this. I hope for the best that that won't be necessary."

Naruto scowled as Team Seven was herded to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Once the tale was repeated to Sarutobi, he gave a serious look to the three genin. "You three should know that this information is S-classed in secrecy. No matter how curious you were, you shouldn't have been snooping."

"But Hokage-ojii-san, why would you hide such a secret as who my parents are and that I have a half-brother from me?" Naruto demanded. "It's not fair that—"

"Fair, Naruto? It _is_ fair that you don't have the burden of knowing who your parents are and that you have a brother that shouldn't have come into this world. You would have to watch your back more than you do now with what you know about yourself. Plus, you would tell anyone you could about your father and it would probably end up with not only your death, but Kinatsu's as well. This information may be revealed to you in the future, but for now, you do not have the ability to protect yourself from enemies that you don't know you have because of your father."

"I know how to keep a secret! I wouldn't tell—"

Sasuke snorted. "You can keep a secret as well as a raccoon can resist taking shiny objects."

"Why I oughta—"

Kakashi placed his hands on the boys' heads. "Now is not the time for an argument. Hokage-sama is right. You usually aren't good at keeping secrets Naruto, which is why something will probably have to be done about this incident of you eavesdropping."

Tenchū nodded in agreement with her boyfriend and looked up at the old Hokage. "Well, Hokage-sama? What should be done about this?"

Sarutobi sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "The only thing that can be done is memory suppression or removing the events concerning this completely. Tenchū, since you were with the ANBU interrogation squad while you were here formerly, would you please do the technique?"

"Suppression or removal?"

"It'll have to be removal, because the suppression could be broken through fierce torture."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." She made lightning-fast hand signs and before the three genin knew what was happening, their memories of the entire incident had been wiped and they fell unconscious. "Done."

"If you two would take them to their respective homes, you have a few days off to see what you want to do with your relationship. I can tell that you've both thought much of what might happen if you decide to go further…"

Tenchū smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, there are a few things to smooth out. Kakashi, if you'll carry Naruto and Sasuke, I'll carry Sakura-san."

Kakashi nodded and the pair lifted the three students before heading out, delivering each one to their home. Then Tenchū fidgeted a little, asking, "Where do you wish to talk?"

"It's either my apartment or wherever you're staying with Kinatsu."

"I was able to find an apartment and we should have some supervision for now."

"Are you scared of being alone with me?"

"I may be single, but that doesn't mean I don't know what happens when a woman is alone with a man in his apartment. I'm far from naive."

"So you are."

"Besides, I think Kinatsu should get to know you some before we go anywhere."

"All right."

They went to her apartment, Kinatsu crashed on the couch. Tenchū snickered, taking off her ninja vest and throwing it over the chair by the door. "It looks like someone overextended themselves today."

"Either that or he got bored waiting for you to come back."

"Maybe a little of both."

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I guess you have a right to know what happened to the gift Obito gave me."

"From the lack of children, I can guess. Did they get destroyed in an accident?"

"No, every single one ended up in a miscarriage within the first trimester. I was under far too much stress as a rogue ninja with Kinatsu to raise and train. I guess the Uchiha clan now only has four members left, and two of them aren't even pureblood."

"I guess Sasuke told you about what happened five years ago."

"Yes, the whole thing. I feel so sorry for him and I wonder what could've happened to the angel child that I knew all those years ago."

"Of course I wasn't privy to the details, but he was under a great deal of pressure at home, and I think he never really recovered from the breakdown he had after you left. He did adore you with all his heart, you know. The depression and distress could've driven him to insanity, for all we know. You didn't tell him about Kinatsu, I'm guessing."

"No, I couldn't have. He was far too young to understand, even if he was a genius. Did he become a rogue or has he been caught?"

"If he was caught, Sasuke wouldn't be as he is today. He's sworn to kill Itachi at all costs to avenge the clan."

"If I was able to meet him again, I'd be able to use some of my interrogation techniques to find out if he is clinically insane. I knew something was wrong when I heard that he killed everyone in the clan and only spared Sasuke on a whim. The Itachi I know would never do such a thing."

"He was only six when you left, and he was thirteen when he wiped out the Uchiha clan. He had plenty of time to change, although when I knew him he seemed very level-minded, albeit a little melancholy."

"Sasuke told me that it was very sudden that he started to act strange, within a week of the Uchiha genocide."

"Either something bigger was being planned and he was in the middle of it, he was really proving his strength by slaughtering all those people, or he had gone insane and went on a rampage, only slightly lucid when he was faced with his younger brother."

"I know Itachi, despite his jealousy he felt at Sasuke's presence, he loved him more than anyone save me. He would never harm Sasuke intentionally, even in the midst of madness."

"We'll have to find out more if he appears again, emphasis on _if_."

"Of course."

* * *

So there might be a different reason why Itachi killed everyone in his clan... It's a fascinating prospect to me, since I've never done it before in a story. Tell me what you think about this new development!

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: None of Naruto has ever been mine, so no suing!

Wow, a shortie...hasn't been one for a while! Enjoy it for what it is!

* * *

Kinatsu woke from his nap from the smells of dinner. He ran to the table, seeing his mother fixing ramen with a man he'd never seen before. "Who's this, Tenchū-sama?"

"Hatake Kakashi, and it's all right, I've told him all about you, and yes, he can keep a secret."

The blonde boy smiled and bowed. "It's good to meet you, Hatake-san."

Kakashi patted the boy's head. "I'd have to say you're more polite than your half-brother, I like that in a kid."

"Haha-ue would have me no other way. She says if I'm rude then people wouldn't like me the first meeting."

"Haha-ue…huh…he sure respects you, Midori."

"Of course he does, he loves me more than anyone else."

"A boy should love his mother that way at this age," Kakashi replied sagely, before turning back to Kinatsu. "So, what kind of things happened on your life-long road trip?"

The twelve-year-old wrinkled his nose. "What am I, five? I'm not gonna ramble on and on about my training, close shaves with death, and other experiences I had since I was old enough to remember. I'm twelve years old and a genin, treat me like my age."

Tenchū snickered at how spunky her son could be sometimes. In that way he was like his younger brother. "All right, it's time for dinner."

"RAMEN!"

Kakashi snorted a little at the oddly-mature boy's enthusiasm for such a simple and cheap dish. He sure shared that trait with his father and half-brother, Minato loved ramen, and Naruto seemed to be obsessed with it. But other than the love of ramen, spunk and looks, the boys didn't seem to have much else in common as far as he could see. Naruto acted more like Kushina, while Kinatsu like Tenchū. They looked like their father, but had their mothers' personality. It was the oddest thing that it turned out that way. When he'd heard Tenchū's story about how her son came to be, he would've sworn the boy would've turned out to look like her, not his illegitimate father.

Sometimes fate was cruel that way.

"Kinatsu, what would you think about becoming Hokage?"

The turquoise-eyed boy crossed his arms and shook his head. "I've only been here about a week, why would I want to shoot for such a high goal? I might be smart and skilled, but that doesn't mean I'm ambitious. I might get to Jonin and then stop, I don't need that much pressure on me."

Yet another large difference to their personalities.

"I see. You've heard a lot of stories about me, right?"

"Yes, Haha-ue told me a lot about you when you were young."

"Would you like to hear about my later career up until now?"

"Okay."

* * *

Some comfy, round-the-table conversation. Sweet and simple.

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all! I am poor, thus the proof!

Thanks for my few reviewers for their comments thus far! You guys make me so happy!

* * *

Tenchū and Kakashi met the next morning, since Kinatsu had a mission right off the bat. He greeted, "Morning, Midori."

"Good morning, Kakashi. Anything in mind for activities today?"

"Not really, but why don't we walk around a little, perhaps we could even walk to the tourist town just a few miles from Konohagakure."

She smiled a little and blinked when he held out a hand to her. Her cheeks reddened a bit before she asked, "Are you sure you want us to be seen holding hands so soon?"

"Of course, Midori. I'm not embarrassed to display that we're together to anyone, so you shouldn't be, either."

"All right."

She placed her hand in his and they walked through the streets, totally aware that they were being spied upon by his genin team. Since their memories were erased, Sasuke and Naruto were trying to find out about Tenchū through spying again, but this time the jonin weren't going to just openly talk about S-class information. Sakura had come along because of Sasuke, willing to help him in any way she could.

Tenchū smirked when she picked up the disbelieving whispers of the trio.

"Whoa! Tenchū's dating Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"It appears so," Sasuke affirmed, although they could see it with their own eyes.

"I think when Kakashi-sensei told us to go home, he stayed to meet up with her again, but I didn't think they were this close," Sakura whispered.

"Do you think they're seriously dating?" the blonde boy demanded.

"I don't know, but we'll have to watch them for a while to see," Sakura decided.

"Would you two keep it down?" Sasuke hissed. "These two aren't Genin, you know."

Kakashi pretended to not notice them and pointed out to his romantic interest, "There's plenty of places to try out new foods here, if you'd like."

"I just ate breakfast, Kakashi. Perhaps for lunch?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I was just pointing out new things."

"It's okay, I'm a little nervous too, since we only went out for two months and that was twelve years ago. Now we're no longer teenagers, but this is still kind of new to the both of us."

He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling. "You got me. I don't really know what I'm doing, since the only person I dated was you. We were rather formal then too, weren't we?"

"Not with names, but almost everything else. This is the first time I've held hands with you, even though it feels nice."

They stepped a little closer together when they felt comfortable enough, which was about half an hour into their stroll around the village. Team Seven tailed them the whole way, before they sat down on a bench to chat on some…intimate things.

"Did you have any relationships besides my late teammate and me while you were on the road?"

"Nope, my only even remotely-romantic companions, once I became of age, were a certain series of books I read."

She reached into her purse and Kakashi started snickering when she pulled out the first copy of Make-out Paradise. "You read those too? I think they're very…stimulating, to say the least."

They both snickered when they heard Naruto cry, "_Tenchū_ reads those dirty books? Does your cousin have no sense of decency?"

"This is the first time I've even seen anything perverted about her, she does have a ward to look after, so she mustn't read them around him," Sasuke admitted.

As they freaked out, Kakashi scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. "Do you think…marriage could work for us, a jonin and a jonin-sensei?"

She reached up and stroked his masked cheek, murmuring, "If we can't make it work, no ninja can, considering how busy they can be with missions. At least I didn't insist on being an ANBU anymore or else my life would doubly be on the line."

"Aren't you assigned to the Interrogation and Intelligence division?"

"Yes, and that can be dangerous work too, you know."

"How do you like Ibiki?"

"He's actually quite friendly when he's not totally focused on his job."

"Back onto the main subject, since your line of work isn't nearly as life-threatening, would you be averse to having any children?"

"Maybe a year down the road or so, but yes, I would. Kinatsu is already very mature for his age and should make Chunin rather easily. Once he does that, I'll kick him out or move in with you."

"So does this…" Kakashi slipped a thin band of white gold on her left fourth finger. "…not offend you?"

Her eyes softened and she shook her head. "Not at all. In fact, I embrace it with both arms."

"We should leave a note for Kinatsu and tell the Hokage."

They stood and strolled to the Hokage tower, Sakura asking, "What's happened that we missed? They're heading to the Hokage tower now."

"I dunno, Sakura-chan," Naruto confessed. "I did get a little worked up over Tenchū being an avid reader of such a series of smutty books."

"Yeah, I missed it too," Sasuke chimed, sounding embarrassed.

Kakashi knocked on the door to the Sandaime's office, he was bidden to enter.

"Kakashi, Tenchū, come in. Are your affairs in order?"

"They will be in a day or two," the Copy Ninja revealed, lifting his new fiancé's hand to show the ring on her finger.

"I see. I give you permission to leave the village and use the rest of your leave as you deem fit."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Tenchū almost purred, bowing deeply.

* * *

By the time the Chunin Exam came around, Kinatsu was best friends with his new father (not that their relationship was known by anyone except a select few) and Kakashi adored the boy as if he was his own son. Although they only saw Kakashi when there were D-ranked missions with his genin team and he got to come over for dinner and an occasional "sleepover".

Tenchū had taken the habit of wearing what she'd normally worn during her teenage years, especially after she'd turned sixteen: a spaghetti-strap dress with slits to her hips, a sleeveless overcoat that went to her knees, and heeled ninja sandals, but with a new addition: a pair of gloves that went up to the center of her upper arms, to hide her ring. All the genin kunoichi adored her, especially since she was very impressive when it came to tips on training. She didn't just tell, she demonstrated. She seemed unstoppable when it came to missions, the "Crimson Flash of Konoha", as everyone knew her by now, although she hadn't used Hiraishin since the first time she'd executed it. Her speed was almost unnatural, she'd honed it so much during her twelve-year absence.

"Kinatsu, since you're taking the Chunin Exam, I want you to make sure you give a good impression on everyone, all right?" the redhead chirped, smiling.

"Of course, Haha-ue! I'll make you and Chichi-ue proud!" he replied with a happy grin.

Kakashi mussed his hair. "We've both given you extra training, so use those skills you've learned well."

"I promise, Chichi-ue. See you later!"

When he was out of sight, Kakashi turned to his wife. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, although I do feel a little nervous over sending Kinatsu out on his first Chunin Exam only six months after he became a genin."

"I also recommended my team, so I'm sure that he's plenty experienced enough with you teaching him your techniques."

"He still hasn't gotten the hang of Body Flicker yet. His speed still needs to be upped a bit more."

"I think, for a rookie genin, he's going to take these exams by storm."

"He's smart, skilled and handsome like his father, that should count for something."

"What does being handsome have to do with his skills as a ninja?"

"None of the kunoichi will be able to resist his charms."

"You sly old fox, you knew he'd be a flirt!"

"I didn't say that, he's not really at the proper age yet, and his father wasn't one."

"But you sure have the tendency when you feel like it."

Tenchū chuckled. "But so are you, so what will that do to any children we have?"

"They'll be doubly perverse?"

"Precisely, but only when the time calls for that."

"Then we'd better keep our books away from them or else they'll learn to read from them."

"But only once they start getting into everything."

"Well, I should be off, and you should get back to work."

"Okay, see you."

* * *

Which of you actually thought there'd be a big wedding? They're busy ninjas, and having that profession, being married would be a weakness that other ninjas would take advantage of, so they had a small wedding and kept things under wraps so that no one would know.

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now that Kakashi and Tenchū are married, what will happen with all the difficulties them being ninja will bring?

* * *

"I'd never thought you and Kakashi were dating, Tenchū," Anko drawled, snacking on dango while they waited out the second exam.

The mint green-eyed woman snatched up a stick of the sweet while reading the newest book out: "Make-out Violence". "We're quite alike, so I guess it works for the both of us."

"You sure both hit it off really fast, within two or three days you were serious about each other! Don't you think he'll flake or cheat?"

"No, Kakashi's not like that. He's a very loyal boyfriend and would never cheat on me or dump me for another woman. Even though I don't think I'm the prettiest kunoichi in Konohagakure."

"What the heck are you talking about, Tenchū? _You're_ the most gorgeous kunoichi in the five nations besides Kurenai, you have a good personality to boot! Don't you dare put yourself down! In my opinion, Kakashi doesn't deserve you!"

"I don't know, he's best friends with Kinatsu and I don't think I could dump him."

"Why don't you play the field a little? There are plenty of sweet guys that are ninja, you know!"

"And the ones my age are either attached or ANBU. I don't think so. And I probably knew all the younger guys when they were kids."

"Hey, I've wanted to ask you about something…personal."

"Shoot."

"Did Orochimaru have an interest in you?"

"By 'interest' you mean he was impressed by my genes and skills? Yes. That double-crossing snake better not come back here while I'm around or I'll skin him alive to see if he actually has scales."

"It's a wonder that he didn't try to capture you to experiment on you like he did me."

"I guess he lost interest or couldn't find me once I left."

"I don't know, he did talk about a certain 'fascinating Uchiha redhead' a lot when I was with him. I think the only thing he didn't like was that you didn't have the Sharingan."

"Let's just hope he was only interested in me because of my skills. If he has a fascination of another kind, I just…" Tenchū shivered, holding herself. "That's just wrong, I'm at least thirty years younger than he is!"

"I don't like it either, it would almost be like one of us falling for one of the academy students."

"Blech, let's switch to another subject."

Both of them looked up when a chunin appeared. "Anko-san, Tenchū-san! You must come quickly!"

The older jonin held her mouth as she witnessed the sight of the three Grass genin. Anko paled as well, but didn't look like she was going to puke like her comrade. "Uh Tenchū, you okay? You've seen worse than this in our department!"

"I know, I'm just feeling a little off lately."

"Report this to Hokage-sama immediately and send an ANBU team into the forest immediately! Tenchū and I will try and locate and apprehend him in the meanwhile!"

Tenchū leaped after Anko, who got about thirty feet into the forest before turning to her. "You really okay? You look like you're gonna hurl."

"I'm just fine for the time being, I'll tell you if I get any worse."

"Okay, but we are going to confront Orochimaru, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Tenchū jumped out of the way when Orochimaru attacked, having almost caught her by surprise. She drew a kunai and held it in front of her, ready to attack at a millisecond's notice. The Snake Sennin turned to her, since he'd already taken care of Anko, who was nearly paralyzed with pain.

"I see you've finally returned, Midori-_chan_," he purred, grinning at her. "You're all alone, without Minato or Kakashi-kun to protect you."

"I was only sixteen then, Orochimaru. Don't think that I haven't outgrown my fear of you," she sneered, narrowing her eyes as she watched him closely for any further attacks.

"You've grown beautifully and matured into quite the powerful jonin. It's a wonder you don't have any genin in this exam, since I was sure you'd be a jonin-sensei."

"I don't need to have any charges to worry about when there are ninja like you around."

He chuckled and licked his lips at the sight of such a powerful ninja specimen, even if she was only half-Uchiha. He had to have her and wouldn't wait like he would for Sasuke. He knew that the lust for power didn't dwell with her, so force was the only option. He didn't know how strong she was because of her absence, but didn't care as long as he could weaken her enough so he could capture her.

Snakes flew out of his sleeves, wrapping themselves around her. She grunted as she fell onto the branch she stood upon, eyes flashing with frustration as he approached her.

"It seems that I've caught you by surprise, Midori-_chan_. I'll take great pleasure in finding out every secret you possess."

As he touched her, she lit on fire, burning him as he jumped back. The snakes restraining her turned to ash, as she stood up. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent when you haven't seen them in thirteen years."

Without any hand signs, she lifted her hand to her mouth. "Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!"

The huge fireball rolled towards him, but he jumped out of the way, the tree behind him almost exploding from the force of the flames. A hole the size of an elephant smoked as she followed him, fire-covered kunai slashing at him as he blocked, only to jump back when the blades of his weapons melted. She struck him across the arms, charred cuts appearing as he grinned.

"Impressive, your speed actually rivals mine!"

"No, I'm only going fast enough to keep up with you."

"What?"

"Katon: Twin Dragons Technique!"

He used a mud clone to escape the attack, and she gasped as he punched her in the cheek, making her almost slide straight into a tree trunk. A bloody bruise appeared, only for a small fire to light on it, and it vanished. His eyes widened in shock.

"Impossible, no one has that kind of healing save the Kyubi!"

"I do, and you won't have the privilege to see it again!"

She appeared in front of him, catching him by surprise. "Katon: Mythical Phoenix Flame!"

Another mud clone took the blow, and she used Body Flicker to follow his movements, startling him as she used fire technique after fire technique, most of them usually taking a huge chunk of chakra but she seemed tireless. He dodged and used several replacements to try and confuse her, but her eyes didn't seem to be fooled.

"Your speed and perception are incredible! Your fire techniques seem to be inexhaustible, too powerful for just a half-blood Uchiha!"

She appeared behind him and a swirling fireball in her palm caught his attention. "Katon: Rasengan!"

A hole that comprised of his entire midsection was the aftermath of that attack, but he used a technique that had her flinching in disgust. He crawled out of his own skin, whole and healthy. He grinned as he drew Kusanagi and charged her, causing her to go on the defensive.

"You truly are Minato's student if you've added fire manipulation to a technique he created!"

He slashed through her midsection and her eyes widened, only for her to disappear in a burst of flames.

"Now a fire clone? You truly are a master of fire, far more than any Uchiha could ever dream to be!"

"Katon: Blazing Fireball!"

He dodged just as it went off, the flames spreading across the wood as if it was made of paper. She smirked and moved through the fire as if it wasn't there, which made him even more impressed with her abilities. He tried several different techniques on her, but none worked, either she dodged or used a clone to take the hit for her.

The fight went on for what seemed like hours, fire surrounding the two of them, both panting from how much chakra they'd been using just to dodge the other's attacks. Orochimaru grinned as he knew he was tiring her out and would be in the position to capture her if he could actually land a strike. Yet as he moved to do a technique, but she did one first.

"Katon: Flame Eater Technique!"

All the fire around her was sucked into her mouth, and it converted to energy, which she used immediately.

"Katon: Inferno!"

A huge fireball engulfed the both of them, thirty feet around her incinerating, not even ash remaining. It vanished, and Tenchū fell to hands and knees, panting from the suddenness of the technique she'd only used once, when she'd created it. Her eyes widened when she heard chuckling behind her.

"Astonishing, completely breathtaking."

He lifted her up, and she struggled in vain, since she was at the point of chakra exhaustion. He looked down at her and ran his fingers down her neck, making her shiver. "Had you caught me completely by surprise, you would've been victorious, Midori-_chan_. Come, we'll leave this place, since we're both low on chakra and I can feel that Konoha's ANBU are closing in."

She barely held onto consciousness long enough to feel a sinking sensation of him traveling through the trees to get to his destination.

* * *

O_O Tenchū's been captured! What did everyone think of my fight scene? I hope you all liked it, because I worked very hard to complete it!

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and will never be mine!

Now to the next part! What will happen to Tenchū now that Orochimaru has finally captured her?

* * *

Extreme cold was what she woke to next. She opened her eyes sluggishly, only to hear an unfamiliar voice.

"I don't get why you cause such apt enthrallment in Orochimaru-sama. Then again, I didn't see you fight him. Only demons and Kage-level ninjas are even slightly a match for him. What are you then, for all he's told me is your name. Uchiha Midori."

Tenchū tried to summon the deep fires within her, but found that the cold prevented them from awakening. She sighed and looked around, seeing from the bubbles that she had to be in a tank of water. It had to be at the point of freezing because if it was any colder, it would be an ice cube unless constantly agitated. She saw a blurred figure standing in front of her, and she narrowed her eyes at it. It had to be one of her enemies, one that she'd never met.

"Is she awake yet?"

Her body made an involuntary quaking at the sound of the voice, although because of the near-freezing temperature, it was very slow and hardly noticeable. Orochimaru stepped into her field of vision, placing a hand on the glass.

"Only just, Orochimaru-sama. Will you tell me why the low temperature? If she's exposed to it too long she'll die."

"Any warmer and she'll be able to boil the water and burst the tank with her fire techniques. Before I placed her in here I checked her body temperature. It's over fourteen hundred degrees at the core, as if a real fire was burning inside of her. I doubt she's possessed by a demon, so she _must_ be a demon, a fire demon of some kind, which is why fire manipulation is so easy for her and she never seems to run out of chakra for it. It was the other things that tired her out, things that didn't require the use of fire. How did you become so close to so many in Konohagakure when their hatred for any demon is well-known?"

Tenchū managed to roll her eyes. That was obvious, she herself didn't know she was a demon until the Kyubi had told her, and ever since she hadn't shown anyone anything that would make them think she was a demon. All they knew was that she had ultra-quick healing and was an expert on fire techniques. Not even Kinatsu knew she was half demon. She closed her eyes with a sigh. Until they let her out, she couldn't muster enough temperature from inside of her to even feel warmer. She hoped above all hopes that someone would find her before they did something to her.

"Could it be because she herself didn't know she was a demon?"

"That is feasible Kabuto. I do wonder who her father is, if her mother was an Uchiha."

"I don't know, since this the first time I've seen her before, Orochimaru-sama."

"And here I thought you were an effective spy."

"I am, I was just focusing on different things than a random jonin," Kabuto admitted, pushing his glasses up. "Considering she's half-Uchiha, does she have the Sharingan?"

"No, but it's certain that any child, Uchiha father or not, will have the Sharingan. If my attempt at bringing Sasuke to me fails, she'll be here to give me as many bodies as I wish."

A searing fire lit in her body at the mention of him keeping her just to force her to have Sharingan-wielding children for him to _experiment with_. The more she thought of it, the hotter the fire grew, so much that she didn't even feel a smidgen of cold anymore. Almost as if she was standing in a bonfire instead of a tank of near-frozen water. She felt her cheeks flushed because of the extreme heat, and she didn't even have to think about it—

"KATON: INFERNO!"

The huge tank of water incinerated, and she landed on her feet in the center, Kabuto and Orochimaru having barely escaped the technique because of the sudden spike in her body temperature. She tossed her head, her hair hanging to her waist. She found that she was wearing nothing but a skintight suit, which made her sneer at the thought that every curve was bared to the world. Her eyes were glowing from the flames in her body burning just beneath her skin.

"Orochimaru-sama, I thought you said it was too cold for her body temperature to rise again!" Kabuto gasped, stepping back in surprise at seeing her intact after such hot fire exploding around her.

"Her technique can even incinerate water, how intriguing…" Orochimaru murmured, eyes wide in awe.

Her body began smoking as she began walking towards them, her fists clenched in anger. Her eyes were narrowed in fury, directed straight at the Legendary Sannin. "Did you actually think I _couldn't_ hear what you just said? I _will_ _not_ just let you _impregnate_ me like I'm yours to play with for your own selfish goals, whatever they are! NO CHILD OF MINE WOULD EVER FALL PREY TO YOU, LET ALONE MY PRECIOUS YOUNGER COUSIN!"

Her shriek ended up with a burst of flames, this one smaller than her Inferno, and when the smoke cleared, she was on all fours, a large cat made purely of fire her form now. She roared, before pouncing on them, intending to tear them to shreds.

* * *

**A/N: I know after the cool fight from last chapter you were expecting another one, but sorry, my creative juices for fight scenes dried out with that one, sorry all! Here's the afterwards!**

* * *

Tenchū brushed her hands off as she transformed partially back to human form, fiery cat ears and tail still adorning her body. The pair wasn't dead, but they wouldn't be getting up for a while. She'd been so mad that she hadn't held back one bit, especially against Orochimaru. If he thought that he could keep her just to have her be a Sharingan-breeding machine, he must've thought her a weakling. Any potential children she had wouldn't fall into enemy hands, especially this technique-obsessed freak show.

Huffing, she used her demon-augmented sense of smell to lead her out of wherever she was, her demon appendages popping and crackling like a campfire in the silence of the obviously underground complex. It smelled dank, almost moldy down here, which was why she was out of here so quickly. It made her feel a little ill. She knew her half-feline body wouldn't let her down, and she was right, as she saw sunlight up ahead along with detecting fresh air. When she looked around, she was unfamiliar with her surroundings, but followed a very weak scent until she found her way back to Hi no Kuni, letting her demon side vanish back into her core.

She used chakra to heighten her sense of smell and hearing in the absence of her demon side, before she smelled a set of familiar people. She smiled and moved to intercept them, leaping out of the blue right into her dark-haired cousin. "Sasuke! I'm so happy to see you're alive and well!"

He was surprised, but cried, "Cousin Tenchū! I should be saying the same about you!"

She twirled him around before she heard Naruto and Sakura cry out her name.

"Tenchū!"

"Tenchū-san!"

"Hey you two! Long time no see!" she squealed, hugging them too.

Kakashi yanked her away to hold her close, not saying anything as they protested.

"Kakashi-sensei, no fair!" Sakura whined.

"What the heck, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up you guys!" Sasuke hissed.

He ran a hand along her hair and murmured, "I thought I'd lost you forever, Midori. How did you escape when you were in the clutches of one of the Legendary Sannin?"

"He ticked me off and my temper ran high," she stated off-handedly, before whispering, "He wanted to use me to have Sharingan-wielding children to experiment on."

He clenched a fist behind her back and held her closer. "I won't let you get captured again."

"I plan on fighting harder than ever to keep myself away from anyone who would want to. I don't want to leave you, either. Is the Chunin Exam over?"

"The Chunin Exam has been over for almost three months."

"Oh. Did Kinatsu become a Chunin?"

"Of course. He sure startled some people with the Chidori. No one thought he'd have the Sharingan, considering he looks nothing like an Uchiha."

"I guess that teaches everyone not to judge a book by its cover."

"Some sad news for you, the Sandaime was killed by Orochimaru while you were missing."

"Hmmm…I guess that is something to be concerned about. Have they found someone to become the Godaime?"

"Yes, but they haven't started searching for her yet."

"Her? As in who?"

"Tsunade—"

"Oh, the one they called the Slug Hime? The strongest medical ninja alive at the time?" she gushed a little, before sighing, wiping her forehead. "I'm thankful it wasn't me."

"Did the Sandaime bring it up?"

"Yes, considering how powerful I've become and I was taught by the Yondaime. I have many very powerful skills, but I don't think I'm eligible to become the new Hokage."

The couple was completely unaware that Team Seven was staring at Tenchū, mouths agape at the fact that she'd been considered the successor to the Sandaime. She had to be a monster of a ninja, at least Kage-level to be even deliberated about, let alone suggested by the Hokage himself, and she'd _known_ the Yondaime, _trained_ with him in some of his techniques? That was unreal!

"YOU WERE TRAINED BY THE YONDAIME?" Naruto screamed in disbelief, eyes bugging out. "HOW COULD YOU HIDE SUCH A FACT WHEN YOU KNEW HOKAGE-OJII-CHAN WAS GETTING OLD AND WOULD NEED A SUCCESSOR? WHY WOULD YOU TURN DOWN SUCH AN AWESOME POSITION? YOU'RE CRAZY!"

The redheaded jonin shook her head. "I told this to the late Hokage himself: 'I don't think I'm qualified mentally and emotionally to be the leader and protector of Konohagakure. I love this village, but I must be frank, I was a rogue ninja for the last twelve years, abandoning my comrades during the battle with the Kyubi. For those who know about me, I am a coward and a traitor. It will take a while until I am accepted fully into the ranks as a loyal ninja to the village again'. Kinatsu bears the same feelings as I do, he's very humble and doesn't like to show off his skills unless it's necessary or he's baited. I guess it's just that neither of us want to stand out." She put her hands behind her and turned back to Kakashi. "Were you on a mission with your team? I'm sorry I interrupted—"

"We were looking for you," the silver-haired jonin-sensei interrupted. "I never thought you'd escape and we'd be looking for you for months and if we located you, there would be an ugly fight on our hands to retrieve you."

"Oh ye of little faith, if I have the skills of a Kage, why were you so worried? I can take care of myself, I just have to get a little incensed and I'm goo—whoa—ouch!"

She fisted a hand into the front of her body suit at stomach level. She let go just as soon as she realized she was clutching at the cloth and said casually, "I think we should get back to Konohagakure now, since you've found me."

Kakashi nodded a little stiffly and motioned to his team to follow them back. The three young teens looked at each other in confusion but didn't say anything, because if Tenchū was injured, she'd need medical attention and that wasn't something they had in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Once they entered Konohagakure, Kakashi placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and turned to the trio behind them. "I need to bring Midori in for treatment, you three go on ahead and report that the mission was a success, all right?"

Sasuke nodded, the unofficial leader of the team ever since the Chunin Exam.

When the married couple arrived at the hospital, Kakashi just had to gesture to Tenchū and they were allowed to pass. They entered a hospital room and she unzipped the skintight garment and began to slip it off of her shoulders when a doctor entered.

"Ah Akakaze-san, I didn't know they'd found you, I thought you wouldn't get back in time!"

"Well, I'm here, please turn away so I can change into a hospital gown."

"S-sure! My apologies, Akakaze-san!"

She pulled the body suit off, growling at how it clung to her body like a second skin. "That perverted bastard, I hope he suffers greatly from what I did to him. I hope when he gets what he deserves that he rots in hell." She then proceeded to put on a hospital gown and sat on the bed, putting her hands behind her head. "Well? Let's get this over and done with, okay? I have things to do afterwards because Kinatsu's gone Chunin and needs to have a place to stretch his wings, and I need the extra bedroom."

* * *

Does anyone have a guess as to what might be happening here? She seems to be rather prepared for it, that's for sure.

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will!

Okay, those who guessed right, kudos to you! Here's the answer for you in this installment!

* * *

The next day Tenchū came into her apartment with Kakashi, Kinatsu pouncing on his mother. "Haha-ue! You're back! Chichi-ue was able to finally find you after all this time!"

She spotted the Chunin vest on him and patted his shoulders. "Since you've become a chunin, I think you're experienced enough to move out and have a place of your own. Kakashi and I have decided for you to move into his apartment, since it's a bachelor pad anyway."

The blonde boy shook his head hard. "No! I don't want to move out! I _won't_ move out—"

"Kinatsu," she scolded. "We _need_ you to move out, or it'll be too cramped for everyone, including Ren-chan."

"Ren-chan? You mean I have a little sister now?"

The mother of two nodded, Kakashi handing her the bundled baby. Kinatsu looked into the folds and cooed, "Oh, she looks so cute! Ren-imouto!"

The little girl had pure silver hair like her father and lazy-looking dark eyes, grabbing onto her older brother's finger when he stroked her pale cheek. She yawned a little and closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

"She's sure lazy, Haha-ue! Just like how Chichi-ue looks!"

Kakashi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess that's how it is."

Kinatsu smiled brightly before mirroring his father's actions. "So, when do you want me to move out? Now?"

Tenchū looked pained, but nodded. "You can get Team Seven to help you move out, they should be willing enough. If you want, you can even make it a mission for them."

The blonde boy nodded and ran into his room to pack his belongings into a few cardboard boxes, before running out to find Team Seven. Kakashi nuzzled his wife's cheek and went to their room, taking off his sandals and gear, before he came out and asked, "Do you want me to hold Ren-chan for a while? You need to go get changed, too."

"Okay."

While she was inside their room, Kinatsu came back with the three genin in tow. Naruto complained, "Why should we help you move out? How much crap do you have, anyway?"

"A few boxes worth," Kinatsu admitted. "Tenchū-sama says its time for me to be independent."

"What a waste of time, I want to go train," Sasuke mumbled.

"Come on, cheer up you two!" Sakura chirped. "This is a mission, after all!"

Kakashi snorted at his team's antics, his newborn daughter beginning to cry. He recognized the sign that she was hungry and fished a bottle of formula from the diaper bag Tenchū had deposited on the counter. He sighed as she took it and quieted.

Naruto came out holding a box and grunted a little at its weight. He saw his jonin-sensei and blinked at the sight of him bottle-feeding a baby before he dropped his burden and yelled, "What the heck?"

At the sudden loud noise, Ren spit out the bottle and started to scream, frightened. Kakashi bounced her a little and placed a finger up to his mask. "Shhh, you scared the baby, Naruto."

Kinatsu came out with Sasuke and Sakura tailing him, the remaining members of Team Seven just as shocked by the sight of Kakashi holding the baby girl as Naruto was.

"Kakashi-sensei, who's baby is that?" the pink-haired girl asked, looking a little concerned as the new father calmed down his firstborn and began feeding her again.

Tenchū exited her room and stretched a little. "If you three can keep a secret, I can tell you."

Sasuke crossed his arms and considered, before he nodded. "I can, but I don't know about these two."

Naruto stabbed a finger at his dark-haired teammate. "I can keep a secret as well as you, Sasuke!"

Sakura chimed in, "I won't tell anyone!"

Tenchū and Kakashi met eyes and the green-eyed woman announced, "Kakashi and I married ten months before this and this is our first baby."

Sasuke managed to smile for his cousin and came over. "Can I hold the baby, Cousin Tenchū?"

She smiled and nodded. "Mind her head, and be careful."

The teenage Uchiha did as asked, awkwardly holding Ren. "She's sure adorable. I think she looks more like you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded, putting an arm around his wife. "I said that when she was first born. We named her Ren."

Sakura came over and cooed, "Aw, she's so sweet!"

Naruto snickered and pointed out, "Sasuke said the word 'adorable'. I thought that word wasn't in your vocabulary."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I can say the word 'adorable', Naruto. You're so immature."

Ren looked up at her mother's cousin and whined a little, feeling unsure about this new person. Tenchū held out her hands and Sasuke gave the newborn to her. "Ren's not used to being held by anyone except me and Kakashi. Sorry you couldn't hold her longer."

"It's all right, I felt like I was going to drop her."

"Kakashi-sensei, how did you and Tenchū even have the kid anyways? You're both ninja and hardly see each other," Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"Naruto, you pervert!" Sakura reprimanded. "You don't ask that!"

Kakashi shrugged. "We saw each other enough and were lucky, I suppose. Midori was surprised when she went for her yearly physical and found out she was pregnant. She doesn't show at all."

Sasuke tilted his head a little in confusion. "Why do you call Cousin Tenchū 'Midori'? That's not her name."

Tenchū shook a finger at him. "That's not exactly true, Sasuke. When I was here thirteen years ago, I was given a different name so I would be safer, since I'd run into a bit of trouble at the time. I was called 'Uchiha Midori': the name Midori was given to me by the Yondaime himself, and I joined the Uchiha clan because I needed financial support from my mother's family until I became a genin."

"What kind of 'trouble' did you get into?" Naruto asked, looking excited that she'd revealed something about herself.

"I guess it's time I told you a little of my past besides how I got my name, since you seem more trustworthy and if you do blab, I can always fix it… My father sent assassins to kill me and they nearly succeeded."

Sakura gasped. "Why did your father do that?"

"He said that I was a demon because of my special talent with fire manipulation and once I turned thirteen, he thought I was too much of a nuisance and decided I was too troublesome to keep around anymore. He didn't like anyone that was unnatural, even though he was the feudal lord of Hi no Kuni."

"Did someone rescue you from being murdered?" Sasuke prodded, looking a little anxious.

"No, they weren't thorough enough with checking whether or not I was dead. I was almost dead when the Yondaime came across me and tended to my wounds. Without him, I wouldn't be alive today."

Tenchū looked troubled and pressed her lips together as a light flush came across her cheeks. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Tenchū."

"I know."

Naruto blinked at the display and asked, "Were you good friends with the Yondaime?"

"Yeah, I was. I knew him for only three years before he died, but I admired him more than a friend at one point."

Kinatsu lifted his box up and broke the awkward moment. "Come on, you guys, I wanna be completely moved in by this afternoon! I'll treat you to ramen if we get done by lunch!"

Naruto cheered. "Ramen! Let's go!"

Sakura and Sasuke followed the two blondes out, shaking their heads at the ramen-enthusiasts.

When the door clicked shut, Kakashi heaved a relieved sigh. "That could've gotten into a rather painful conversation really quick. You okay?"

"I miss him, that's all. He was my first crush."

"Sensei was a good man and you admired him because of it. You had a bit of trouble because of your feelings combined with alcohol, it's all behind us now. I love Kinatsu like a son and he'll be an excellent ninja like you."

"You're so understanding, one of the many things that made me fall in love with you."

* * *

Yays, I totally support this pairing! Tenchū not showing while she was pregnant must be something to do with being half demon, but you can make of that as you will.

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

This chapter is very important because it'll drastically effect coming chapters! And remember a promise made in chapter 17!

* * *

Tenchū was walking home with Ren in her arms when she ducked underneath a pair of water techniques clashing. "Whoa! What the heck?"

She saw she'd stepped right into a battle, Kakashi's shadow clone having had canceled out an attack by a tall, sharklike man in a black cloak with red clouds wearing a large wrapped sword on his back. She was in civilian clothing, so she had nothing on her save a few kunai, plus she had her newborn occupying her arms.

"What's this? Looks like we have a couple of civilians in between us, Itachi."

Her eyes widened when she heard the name and looked into the canal, seeing Kakashi facing a second ninja wearing the same cloak as the first man. She recognized the steel-colored hair that was much longer, after thirteen years separation. He was taller than her by at least half a foot, but she couldn't see any other changes, since his back was to her. She edged over to Asuma and Kurenai and whispered, "What's Itachi doing back in Konohagakure?"

"We haven't gotten that information out of either of them yet," Asuma replied in a low voice.

"Please hold Ren for me Kurenai," she requested, handing her baby to the kunoichi before jumping over the fence.

"Tenchū, don't! He's much too powerful for you!" Kurenai cried, warning Itachi of the approach from behind.

The Uchiha man turned as Tenchū landed on the water, his eyes, with full-fledged Sharingan active, widened in shock. "Midori…?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "Yes Itachi, it's me. Remember? Cousin Midori?"

A gleeful smile appeared on his features, but she saw a hint of insanity tainting it. "My dear cousin, it's been thirteen years since I last saw you. I never forgot how you ran away without telling anyone why, but I still remember what I promised you."

Kakashi's eyes widened before he warned, "Get away from here, Midori! He's clearly not in the right state of mind! He could kill you without warning!"

Itachi appeared in front of her, his hands constricting around her upper arms as he gave her a long look. "You've hardly changed since the day you left. Perhaps a little taller, but that beautiful face…exactly what I've dreamed about."

"Itachi, what're you doing?" his partner called, bewilderment lacing his tone.

Up so close, she could see through his eyes into his soul. She saw the broken man he'd become from her leaving without any explanations, combined with the stress his father had piled on him because of his genius, it had driven him over the edge. He had no rational thinking, he acted on instinct, and she could see his child crush had been twisted into an obsession, a frightening fixation that made her attempt to step backwards in fear, but he didn't let her go. He pulled her closer to him, so she could feel his breath on her face.

"How I've wanted to see you, touch you, to be with you as I promised I would."

She shuddered as he licked the shell of her ear, inhaling her scent. She tried to yank herself out of his hold, but he was too strong for her, stronger than Orochimaru, that was for sure. "Let me go, Itachi! You don't know what you're doing!"

"But I do know, Midori. You're _mine_." He grinned with a lustful edge to it and growled, "Everything I've done since we've last met was to try and hold onto my sanity, but clearly my patience wasn't paid off. It doesn't matter anymore, because I have you and you'll love me as I love you."

A wild chirping came from behind Itachi and he dodged, still holding onto her. Kakashi's Lightning Edge hit the stone wall in front of him, Tenchū gasping as she noticed the enraged look on her husband's features. She gritted her teeth, thrashing against her mentally-unstable cousin. "Please let go! I can't be with you because I'm _married_!"

He shook his head. "Impossible. You've been a rogue ninja and haven't had time to have romance. You were waiting for me to grow up enough to be with you."

"I'm telling the truth! I have a little girl that looks just like him and we're very happy together!"

Everyone stopped when Itachi chuckled, it rising in pitch until he was cackling maniacally, eyes betraying the madness within. He denied, "Lies, Midori! You left everything and have nothing tying you down here! I'll show you what a tease you are!"

With a swirl of leaves, he left, his partner blinking in unbelief before fleeing, since it was three against one and it didn't seem that what they'd been looking for was here. Kakashi yelled as he punched the wall, "Curse you, Uchiha Itachi! I'll hunt you down and kill you for taking my wife, you bastard!"

* * *

O_O Holy cow I've made Itachi a couple sandwiches short of a picnic... I guess it works! How many of you like the crazy Itachi I made?

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's never gonna happen, so don't sue me!

Now we'll have to see what Crazy Itachi is gonna do to poor Tenchū!

* * *

Itachi locked chakra inhibitors around her neck, wrists and ankles so she wouldn't be able to muster any chakra to try and fight him. He then handcuffed her wrists behind her back as she struggled against him. He unzipped his cloak and let it drop to the floor as she retreated, quite capable of balancing without her hands to aid her. He turned to her and asked, "Why do you move away from me? I would never hurt you, Midori."

"That's not what I'm afraid of, Itachi. Please, let me go," she pleaded, her back hitting the wall furthest from him.

"You don't mean that, you know you don't. You've been saving yourself for me, pure in body and soul."

She shook her head, trying to get her hands free even though she knew it would hurt. If she failed, then Itachi would have his way with her, no matter how much she tried to run (in the confines of this small room) and struggle against him. She knew she had been in this room before, but couldn't quite recall the exact point in time. "No, I'm not. There have been two before you, and I have two children, one of which is a newly-minted chunin. That's why I left, I'd just given birth to a man's child I wasn't married to, and I knew that it would only cause trouble to stay in Konohagakure. I couldn't tell you because you were too young to understand. I couldn't ruin your innocence like that."

He walked over and braced his hands on the wall on either side of her head. "I understand that you left for good reasons, but you don't have to lie to me."

"You might be a genius, but your mind has been warped by depression and distress. I'm not lying to you, Itachi. Why would I lie to someone I see as a kid brother I never had?"

Their eyes met and she was shocked to see him just staring at her, agony in his eyes. His Sharingan had vanished, so the familiar dark eyes she'd seen him have before he'd finished the academy gazed at her. She could see him combating with himself at her words, but he shook his head and murmured, "All false, you would never do that to me. I need your love like I need to breathe, Midori."

"You don't need me, you need therapy!" she cried. "You've lost your mind! You slaughtered our clan and only spared Sasuke only because your love for him broke through your insanity for long enough for you to make him think you'd done it on purpose! You're not evil, you've just cracked under the pressure! I beg of you, wake up and see what's happening around you!"

She was cut off by him descending to cover her mouth with his.

* * *

Tenchū gritted her teeth as she still fought with the handcuffs, which cut into her wrists, blood seeping into the sheets below her. She sure was a pathetic kunoichi if she couldn't even get these stupid bonds off her! She looked down at herself and huffed. Every man had his fantasies, and Itachi was one of them. She wore something she'd never seen outside of a brothel: a tiny tube top only just covering her, a leather corset laced as tight as possible in the back and front, a leather miniskirt, leather boots with stiletto heels, leather arm warmers, and a leather collar which included a chain attached to it.

Itachi sure was kinky if he thought a bondage outfit was the most attractive thing he could put on her. All he needed was a whip and the ensemble would've been complete. She'd had some rather dodgy dresses as a teenager that she wore because she was still a young mother, but this was beyond what her standards fitted into. What was with the men that captured her and tight clothing? Geez, Orochimaru putting her in a skintight suit had been bad enough, but this was a thousand times worse.

She looked around the room and her eyes lit up as she finally recognized it. If her hands had been free, she would've slapped herself. She'd only been here once, but it was a memorable place! Stupid Tenchū! It was the inside of the Uchiha Temple, but Itachi had installed a bed and put a few wall scrolls with the Uchiha symbol up, but this was the exact same room that led into the basement which held the sacred texts!

She rolled over to try and get off the bed, but bumped into Itachi, who was fast asleep in between her and the edge of the mattress. With a sigh of frustration, she knew she'd have to rely on a technique she'd never thought she'd use ever since it had been given to her. Since it was part of her demon side, it didn't require chakra. She closed her eyes and concentrated, calling for help to the ones outside of her sight that shared blood with her: mainly her children, cousin and Naruto, who shared a connection with Kinatsu through the Kyubi's chakra. The message wasn't in words, just feelings and images. She hoped one of them would understand everything she'd put into it and prayed that she'd be able to make Itachi lucid enough not to want to fight anymore.

* * *

If anyone noticed, yes, I don't do scenes that require a higher rating than T. If I'd done that rape scene, it would have to be raised.

Anyhow, what did you all think of this short chapter? Good? Bad? Okay?

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in the slightest!

Remember what happened last chapter? Now we'll see who reacts to her call!

* * *

Sasuke shot up in his bed and rubbed his head. "What the heck was that? I've never felt anything so vivid. It couldn't be a dream because it interrupted my dream."

He got up and went to the door, getting on his sandals. "I have to go to the Uchiha Temple right away. Someone's in trouble there, someone I know."

* * *

Kinatsu had a similar reaction to Sasuke and knew that he'd have to go to the Uchiha Temple to save his mother, he could feel her presence through the feelings he'd been slapped with.

"Haha-ue, I'm coming to help you. Wait for me."

* * *

Naruto sat up, blinking a little. "Weird dream, wherever that was."

He rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ren woke up and began to wail, waking Kakashi, who came into her room and lifted her. "What's the matter, Ren? Are you hungry?"

She squirmed and turned her eyes towards the window, far too young to make anyone understand that her mother was in trouble.

* * *

Kinatsu and Sasuke met outside the Uchiha Temple and blinked at seeing each other.

"What're you doing here, Kinatsu?" the elder Uchiha boy sneered.

"I felt and saw this place while I slept. Tenchū-sama is inside and she's in trouble."

"You had that picture and pleading feeling too?"

"Yes, I did."

"You know it's Cousin Tenchū in there?"

"Yes, I know her presence and it was quite strong through that communication."

"Why would she be in here and in trouble? There's nothing dangerous in here."

"I don't know, but I'm sure whatever it is that's keeping her in here, it's hazardous enough that she can't fight it off easily."

"What can we do if _she__'__s_ being held against her will, when she beat Orochimaru to a pulp?"

"If it's a ninja or a demon, then we're in for a deadly fight, but if it's an animal that's hurt her, we can probably handle it."

"Either way, let's get going before she gets hurt more."

* * *

"Hold still, I don't want to hurt you!" Itachi ordered, straining to keep Tenchū immobile under him.

"Open your eyes and regain your sanity, because I'm not going through this again with you!" she countered, not ceasing her over-exaggerated thrashes, hiding that she'd almost freed her hands from their bonds.

"I _love_ you!"

"No you _don__'__t_!"

She screamed as she slid her hands out of the handcuffs, grabbing his head and slamming their heads together. His eyes widened as she drew him into an illusion.

"_What have you done?"_

"_I'm here to fix your mind and I needed my hands to touch your temples and for our foreheads to make contact. You're hiding behind your confused and broken mind, falling into the abyss of lost sanity."_

_He gasped as she reached out and her hands passed through his incorporeal form. An unbearable heat went through his body and he struggled against her as she searched for the underlying key to what had driven him to go mad._

* * *

Sasuke entered the room first and gasped in shock at the sight of Tenchū straddling Itachi, their foreheads pressed together and her bloody hands grasping his face. His eyes lit up in Sharingan and the Chidori sparked to life in his hand. He was about to charge when a hand closed around his wrist and he was punched in the cheek.

"You idiot! Don't you _dare_ try to kill him with Tenchū-sama so close to him! You'd kill her too!" Kinatsu reprimanded, his eyes Sharingan also.

"Shut up! That's Itachi, the one who wiped out our clan!"

"I _know__ that_, moron! Tenchū-sama's told me all about it! If you didn't notice, they're locked in a genjutsu!"

Just as the raven-haired boy was about to argue further, Itachi's face screwed up in pain and he began writhing underneath Tenchū's immobile body.

"No, no please…don't… MIDORI, PLEASE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, DON'T SHOW ME!" he shrieked, although it was apparent that she wasn't about to acquiesce to his begging.

"I won't…" Tenchū murmured after a moment. "I'm going to show you what your lack of stability has done to you and those around you… You won't escape this time…"

"NO! STOP, STOP! OKA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! SASUKE-OTOUTO! IT WASN'T ME! IT'S A LIE!"

"It's the truth…"

"I DIDN'T DO THOSE THINGS! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"Perhaps, but in your absence, your body and broken mind had other plans…"

Itachi let out a scream that made his younger brother and his blonde companion step back in fear, it was so full of agony, that of the physical and emotional kind.

"STOP TORTURING ME, MIDORI! LEAVE ME BE!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU WAKE UP AND FACE REALITY! I LEFT FOR A REASON AND I'VE TOLD YOU THE TRUTH! QUIT BEING SO CHILDISH! QUIT RUNNING AWAY!" Tenchū screamed back, her body beginning to glow a red that matched her hair.

Itachi shook like he was having a seizure, before he wrenched his head away from her, his eyes snapping open and he gasped for breath, looking around as if he was seeing for the first time in years. Tenchū's eyes slid open and she sighed, before slapping him.

"Ouch, Midori! That hurt!"

She glared at him and poked him hard in the forehead. "ITACHI-BAKA! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! DON'T YOU DARE SUCCUMB TO THE MADNESS AGAIN OR I WON'T BE GENTLE WITH DRAGGING YOU BACK OUT AGAIN! _UNDERSTAND__ ME?__"_

He nodded, his eyes much softer and very emotional, unlike even when Sasuke knew him. He was what he'd been before Tenchū had left, but more mature since he'd had thirteen years in-between meetings with her. He hugged her tightly, and she sighed in relief before she stood up with him.

Sasuke stared at Itachi like he'd never seen him before. That look of gentleness, contentment, and underlying _guilt_…it was alien to even the older brother he knew as a little boy. Was this even Itachi?

Kinatsu tilted his head as he recalled the stories his mother had told him about her kind and wise cousin, six years his senior. He'd also heard about the Uchiha Genocide, how horrible it was and that Sasuke was the only pure blood survivor besides his brother, who had been the one to initiate it. Had it all been the side-effect of Itachi losing his marbles? It didn't seem possible, but then again, people changed when they lost it.

Itachi blinked as he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. His eyes widened before he got down on hands and knees and bowed his head to the floor. "Sasuke, please forgive me, although the atrocities I've committed against you might end up in death either now or later."

Sasuke just stared, never having had seen Itachi _truly_ humble himself. He swallowed, stepping back. "Who are you and what have you done with Aniki?"

Tenchū smiled and came over to the shell-shocked boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is the first time you've laid eyes on the _real_ Uchiha Itachi. What you thought was the warm, caring brother was just a shell of his former self, and that monster that killed everyone wasn't even him. The week before the genocide he just snapped, perplexed and anxious beyond comprehension. The combination caused him to lose his mind."

"You mean that…him killing everyone…was the effect of him losing his sanity? How could he allow himself to get into that state in the first place?"

"At the tender age of six, he lost the main source of love and support he had: me. He fought with depression for years, attempting to be fine emotionally although it was merely a mask to hide his suffering. But that wasn't enough, the pressure Uncle Fugaku placed on him to be excellent, twice as much as what he put on me, distressed him although he didn't show it. He didn't have anyone to talk to because he didn't trust anyone to show his weakness to. He was supposed to be the strong, genius heir of the Uchiha clan, and being weak in any aspect was intolerable to not just Uncle Fugaku, who saw me as a failure because I'd become a rogue ninja, but to the entire clan, who saw me as a traitor and neither didn't want him to follow in my footsteps. So his mind failed him and he did what he could to relieve the problem: he got rid of it."

"Then why did he spare me?"

"Why? In a small moment of lucidity, he recognized you and spared you, but was almost immediately overtaken again by his twisted mind. He would never kill you, because you were the one he loved more than anyone else besides me. Try to understand that I've seen all this while I was releasing him from his insanity. It's the truth and I hope you can forgive him for something he had no control over."

"So Aniki…you were faking everything and that broke you? All those things you did and said that night were false?"

Itachi nodded, although he didn't rise from his bow. "Yes Sasuke. If I'd been better at dealing with my problems, none of it would've ever happened."

Kinatsu watched the proceedings with a calm expression, not interfering for it wasn't his place.

Sasuke dropped to his knees and whispered, "I…I forgive you, Aniki. Please, raise your head."

Itachi scooped up his younger brother up in his arms and buried his head into his shoulder, murmuring either apologies or gratitude for several minutes. He smiled as he raised his head and whispered, "Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke hugged his brother back and whispered in return, "I love you too, Aniki."

* * *

Yays, Sasuke and Itachi are best friends again! Although some of you loved Crazy Itachi, I had to give him his lucidity back.

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Now that everything seems to be complete in Tenchū's happy world, will it stay that way?

* * *

Even though Sasuke accepted the truth, Tenchū had to convince all of Konohagakure of that fact. It wasn't easy, but through all her explanations, she was finally able to during his trial for his crimes. She also flat out said he was innocent of any sexual crimes against her, that nothing happened between them, because there was absolutely no proof (she'd used her demon side to cleanse herself of any traces). She knew that if anyone found out that he'd raped her, the only woman left in the Uchiha clan (Ren didn't count because she was a Hatake), it would be like signing his death sentence. Konohagakure valued the Uchiha clan's loyal members even though they now accepted Itachi back, he was on parole for an entire year and if anything came up of a suspicious nature, he'd have a one-way ticket to ninja prison.

Itachi himself was reluctant to say much of anything, even though he beamed whenever Sasuke was around, he seemed to brood over his hidden crime but knew that Tenchū had lied to save his life. He didn't see any permanent damage, even though she refused to have any tests done on her because she felt fine.

Kakashi was suspicious because of the outfit she'd been wearing, but she told him that Itachi said it looked nice on her, and he had to agree. She never wore it again, in fact she threw it away as soon she was able. She didn't want to have anything that might point to that time again, but, seven months later, she met secretly with Itachi.

"You know why I'm here, right?" she asked, averting her eyes.

"Yes."

She sighed and whispered, "I tested myself for it and there's no mistaking it."

He drew her in and held her close. "I'm so sorry, Midori. It's just that the chances were so low that I thought you wouldn't—"

"Yes, but it was positive."

"I'm so sorry."

"But you have to worry about yourself, Itachi. Kakashi's already suspicious about what I'm doing and I hope he doesn't assume the worst."

"You should be wearing something a little warmer than that, it's late fall."

"Yeah, thanks."

She stepped away from him and waved as she left. **A/N: Any suspicions on what might've happened there? Just so you know, it's not what you think.**

* * *

When she got home, she slipped off her shoes and stretched a little. She froze mid-stretch and brought her hands to her mouth, running to the bathroom and shutting the door before a violent coughing fit overcame her body, heavy amounts of mucus spewing into the sink, her eyes squeezed shut until the episode passed. She wheezed in breaths, her lungs aching as they convulsed. She opened her eyes only to cover her mouth in horror.

There was blood intermixed with the other fluids in the sink.

"But he didn't start coughing blood until at least a year later. It must be because of how much strain I've put on my body, acting as if nothing was wrong. I thought my higher body temperature would make me less susceptible to the symptoms, but I think they're progressing far faster because I'm more active as a ninja, being the ninjutsu and taijutsu type, instead of genjutsu. I don't think I'll be able to hide this much longer, especially when the coughing fits get closer and closer together."

She washed the evidence of her disease down the drain, before rinsing her mouth.

"Midori? You all right in there?" Kakashi asked with a knock.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just a moment!" she assured him.

Drying her hands and face, she opened the door and smiled at her husband. He held her close and noticed something odd. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? Your body is usually rather warm, like hugging a portable oven, but now you're almost chilled."

He placed his cheek against hers and she relished in the warmth. He usually felt rather cold against her skin, so this change had to be another symptom. Perhaps this was why Itachi wore the ninja cloak he'd been commissioned all the time after discarding his Akatsuki one. All she wore was a light jacket that barely reached the end of her mid-thigh skirt. That would have to change, now that her body temperature was much cooler, so she was more susceptible to differences in temperature. With winter coming, she would be even more exposed to other sicknesses because of the disease she'd found she'd come down with: colds, flus, infections, and other such things.

"I might be coming down with a cold, I guess."

"Then put something warmer on, we don't want you getting worse and giving it to the baby."

She nodded and went to their room, putting on a pair of wool pants, a long sweater, before donning a heavy jacket. She rubbed her hands together and stepped out, only to find Kakashi holding a thermometer that could be put in the ear. She sighed as he took her temperature, knowing her normal temperature was three degrees higher than a normal person's, because of her demon side.

"Hmmm…ninety-six point one, that's a more than two degree drop. You don't just need to wear warmer clothes, I think you need to go to the doctor if your body temperature drops even a degree more."

So her temperature was more than five degrees lower than normal…not good, for a half-fire demon. Even a few degrees were bad, but six or more was bordering on dangerous. She might have to sleep with a heat pad on high just to try and regulate her temperature, even next to her husband. If her body temperature kept dropping, it would mean she was already a skip and a jump ahead of Itachi in this disease, even if he'd had it for going on three years. His body temperature was only a degree cooler, even though he was coughing up blood daily, and she'd just started.

* * *

This is all just assumptions, but there were some strong hints that Itachi was sick, which was why he died from overexertion added to his wounds in his fight with Sasuke. He wouldn't just cough up blood randomly.

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Tenchū's sick and will it get worse? Well, we'll have to see in this chapter, won't we?

* * *

In the middle of the night, three months later, she was shaken awake by her husband, only to find she was shivering.

"If you're shivering with all the layers you have on with a heating pad, me and three quilts in the late fall, your body temperature must have dropped further. Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

"What about the baby?"

"I'll bring her with us."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the new Hokage's assistant, Shizune, was checking her over, yelping at how cold Tenchū's skin was to the touch.

"Did you dive into a snowdrift, Tenchū-san? Your skin is almost wintry!"

"No, besides, where would I find a snowdrift around here? It's not winter yet."

"Your temperature is four degrees cooler than normal! We have to get you warmed up again!"

She was put in a hospital gown and warm blankets were put over her form, before several heating packs were placed over her entire body, but the pressure on her chest caused her to start coughing, blood spilling all over the covers. She gritted her teeth as Shizune gasped in shock.

"You're coughing up blood as well? This can't be good at all! I have to get Tsunade-sama down here right away!"

Tenchū tried to breathe normally after the fit and blinked when Kakashi wiped the blood from her lips. He had a serious look on his face as he asked, "Midori, tell me the truth. How long have you been sick?"

She calculated from when the symptoms first appeared and admitted, "Nine months, two-and-a-half weeks."

"This isn't just a cold, because it's progressed steadily, am I right?"

"Yes."

"What do you have?"

"It's called—"

The door was shoved open and Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, rushed in, Shizune at her heels. Her brown eyes were serious as she listened to Tenchū's chest, took her temperature and checked her throat.

"Labored breathing, internal bleeding in the lungs, drastic drop in temperature, increase in mucus and saliva production, these symptoms I haven't seen since I left Konohagakure. I never thought a half-Uchiha would contract this disease, considering there are only two pure blood Uchiha left."

"Hokage-sama, what is this disease?" Kakashi asked.

"When I was here, I only knew it as 'Uchiha's Tuberculosis', but it has another name, which I've learned during my studies abroad. It can only be contracted through another Uchiha. 'Internal Uchiha Failure', which I thought was rather unprofessional, but accurate."

"What do you mean?"

"Literally, her body is shutting down, beginning with her lungs and inner heat. Soon other systems will begin to shrivel and fail her, but it's usually the stopping of the lungs or heart that kills the unfortunate victim."

"How is it contracted?"

Tenchū paled, biting her lip hard as Tsunade looked to her. Seeing the stressed look on her face, the Godaime shook her head. "I think that's better left alone, since your wife seems to be reluctant for the truth to come out about the way it's transferred from one Uchiha to another."

"Is there a cure?"

"No. In all the time the Uchiha clan has existed, not even something to slow the process has been discovered."

Kakashi seemed to deflate, before grasping his wife's chilled hand. "How long?"

"Considering how fast she's progressed, she won't survive through the winter, which is the worst time of year because of her lowered body temperature. If she's unlucky, she'll catch a virus and suffer greatly before she dies, or she'll be lucky and die painlessly from heart failure."

"Who do you think gave her this disease?"

"Considering that Itachi hasn't consented to a physical until his trial period is over and Sasuke has shown no such signs, it's a no-brainer."

"Not only did he kidnap Tenchū, but he's given her this disease as well? I'll kill him!"

"That would be pointless, since he's dying anyways," Tsunade reminded him. "He didn't seem unwell when I last saw him, but then again, he might've not been very far into the disease. Tenchū, how long has he had it?"

"Over three years, but he's not nearly as bad as I am," the red-haired woman revealed.

"He must be very careful to keep himself warm and his immune system in top shape."

Kakashi blinked. "I thought there wasn't anything that could slow the process."

"There isn't. Keeping warm and boosting immunity only staves off viruses and infections that would shorten the intervals between symptoms. Tenchū must have only discovered this very recently and by that time, it was too late."

"I always wondered why he wears a heavy cloak all the time, it's to keep himself from getting worse too quickly. Why wasn't he more careful around her, when he knew he could give this fatal disease to my wife?"

"The percentage of transfer is so low he must've not worried about it. That was how most other Uchiha, including himself probably, received it."

The silver-haired man growled, before lowering his head. "I have to talk to Midori, would you please leave us alone?"

"Of course."

Once the Hokage had left, Kakashi turned to his wife. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick from the start?"

"I didn't think it would progress this fast."

"It didn't matter how fast it came, I wanted a warning before you were this sick, dying in front of me."

She turned her head away from him. "I'm sorry, if you can believe that."

"I thought we were past keeping secrets from each other, Midori."

Her eyes closed as she considered what she could say to that, and there wasn't much that wouldn't get her in trouble. She'd been stupid to hide such a deadly disease from her beloved and now she couldn't do anything to help herself from dying faster or dying at all. Even her fire demon side seemed to be on the way out, not even helping to keep her warm at all, in fact, the heat seemed to be completely gone from inside her, not even a flicker of warmth.

"Now I'm going to outlive you for many years to come and have to raise our baby alone! How do you think that makes me feel?"

She sighed and turned back to him. "Terrible, angry, betrayed, and many more things. I feel guilty for allowing myself to get contracted with this. I should've been more careful, but I wasn't and now things will only be contemplated before ending very soon."

He grasped her chilled hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "I've outlived my sensei and teammates, how do you think it makes me feel that I'm going to outlive you. What's next? I'm going to outlive our daughter?"

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't think she's going to die before you."

"Let's hope not, or I'm going to kill you in the next life."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before the door was slammed open and Kinatsu ran in, eyes full of tears. "Haha-ue!"

She held out a hand to him and he came over, taking it. He grimaced. "Haha-ue, you're so cold. You've never felt cold to me before."

Her smile was impotent as she answered, "I fear that I won't live very much longer, Kinatsu."

He shook his head. "No, this is a joke! You can't be dying! NO!"

"You have to understand that I've come down with an incurable disease. I'm not going to survive the winter."

He growled and was about to protest when she poked him in the middle of the forehead. "Kinatsu-_baka_. This is a part of life, death, whether or not someone lives long or short is all up to fate. That's just how things have turned out for me. I love you, and don't forget that."

She felt the chill of her body getting worse, even with all the heat packs. She gave a sad smile and whispered, "I can feel myself slipping away, the cold…like ice…"

She let her body relax as she felt the coldness consume her.

* * *

One last chapter left and there's only one thing left to do...*cries*

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Last chapter, everyone! Please don't flame me for this one!

* * *

Kakashi held Ren as he looked over Tenchū's grave, reading the inscription.

_Hatake Akakaze Uchiha Tenchū Midori_

_Jonin_

_Twenty-nine years of age_

_Mother of daughter: Hatake Ren_

_Married to: Hatake Kakashi_

_Ninja career duration: Sixteen years_

"_Red Flash of Konoha"_

He fell to his knees, reaching out to touch the name. "You may have been known by so many names, but to me, you will always be Hatake Midori. Even though I said we had no more secrets between us, I knew you still had something hidden from me. Whatever it was, I suppose I'll never know, unless Ren or Kinatsu displays it. I love you, even if I allowed anger to overcome me in your last moments. I tried all I could do to protect you, but it seems, like Rin and Obito, I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry."

Clenching his fist, he got up and bowed to the grave. "I'll take care of Ren better than any father will. I _won__'__t_ let her die before me. I promise you that, Midori."

* * *

WHY? Why did I end it so sadly?

Here's why: I actually had a hook for a sequel right at the end, but then the file that the story was on got corrupted and killed my inspiration! Sorry everyone a thousand times!

Please review, even though I suppose everyone won't want to!


End file.
